High Scool Daze
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: The 1-6 in high school.Olivia is the new kid,Elliot is struggling with his parents exceptions,Casey is struggling to find her self, Fin is in love with his best friend, Alex and Munch are together,Melinda has her own issues! What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth! Here is a whole new story! I've wanting to do a story like this for like ever! And when I had a dream about it last night I knew that I had to write it! Lol so please read and of course review (so I can now if you enjoy it!) and enjoy!  
I don't own Law &Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia winced as she pulled on her long sleeved blue vested shirt on her body. It was a snug fit, she needed to get some new clothes badly but she knew her parents wouldn't take her. Let alone give her money to get anything for her self! She pulled on her black mini pelted skirt, that matched the vest, and zipped it up and fastened the button on the side. She put fixed her fishnet stockings and then tied her combat boots. She grabbed her messenger bag and she quietly left out of her room and into the silent hallway. She couldn't hear anything from her parents room. That either meant they didn't come home last night (a girl could wish right?) or they were knocked out drunk. The second reason was most likely. Olivia sighed and she went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets not really expecting to see anything new. She hasn't been shopping lately because her parents haven't given her any money to. So she grabbed the last apple and then went to get her subway pass off of the table. She placed it in her skirt pocket along with her phone and keys. She then trudged to the bathroom to see how she was looking for her first day as a junior. Thankfully she had no breakouts! But unfortunately her hair had decided to be frizzy today. She couldn't do anything about the hair put push it to the back with a black and blue headband. She then went back to the living room and got her messenger bag and re-checked for her essentials. She was finally ready to go.

A voice said. "So you were going to leave without even saying goodbye?"

Olivia turned slowly and looked at her father. The 16 year old lowered her eyes and said. "Sorry"

"Come here" he said.

Olivia walked over to her father, her eyes still focused on the hardwood floor.

"Look at me" he said. He smiled when Olivia looked at his face. He cupped her chin roughly and said. "You know the rules." he checked to see what she was wearing and a smirk graced his face.

She felt a shiver go up her spine. "I know" she whispered.

"Good now get to school" he pushed her away and watched as she stumbled and nearly fell to the ground.

Olivia caught herself before she did fall and she turned on her heels.

"Olivia?"

"Yes father" she said as she paused at the door.

"I love you"

Olivia felt a flutter in her stomach. She knew something was going to happen when she got home. She whispered in a strangled voice. "I love you too father" the response she was trained to give since she was little. She walked out of the apartment and then went to the elevator. She lived in a rather nice apartment building, nice meaning there was no graffiti on the sides, nor was there obvious gang members hanging in the hallway or the doorway and best of all the hallway didn't smell weird. Olivia had finally gotten outside and finally took a huge breath of relief. She was so thankful she only had two more years, then she would be free of that hell hole forever. She had really good grades and was hoping to a full ride to any college out of state. She didn't want to be anywhere near her parents when she turned 18! She walked through the streets until she got to the subway entrance she needed. Almost 30 minutes later was standing outside of John Addams High School. She was new here, before she had went to P.S 13. (_**AN: uhm I don't live in New York City so idk what the high schools are called. But I remembered from a couple movies that some of the schools where called P.S then a number? Well I think that is what it was. Lol.)**_ She was early since she had to get her schedule and everything. But she noticed that quite a few people were early too. She went inside the school and followed the sign that pointed to the main office. She went inside and talked with the Secretary. Who told Olivia to wait for the guidance counselor.

"Miss Benson?" A female voice asked.

Olivia turned from a poster she was looking at and said. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Pepperridge." a women said. She had bright red hair and light green eyes. She seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you" Olivia replied.

"Okay follow me to my office. So we can get your schedule all worked out. I've managed to snag a student who is in your grade. She is a wonderful girl! Okay here we are" she said as she unlocked the door while trying to hold a cup of coffee with her other hand.

Olivia smiled as she took the coffee from the women.

"Oh thank you dearie. Come on in and take a seat. Let me start up this dinosaur of a computer" Mrs. Pepperridge said with a soft chuckle.

Olivia sat down in the seat with a smile. She folded her legs at the ankle and looked around the small but tidy office.

After five minutes Mrs. Pepperridge said. "Here we go!" she smiled at Olivia before she started typing away at her computer. "Okay I have you old transcript right here. This is good. I like what I'm seeing" she said with a large smile as she placed large cat eyed glasses on her face. She clicked a few buttons on her computer and said said. "Okay I have you down for Spanish 3, Ceramics 2, Algebra 2 Honors, Gym, Lunch, English 3 Honors and then you need a science"

"What about social studies?"

"You have already taken world and American history that is all that is required here. Well in 12th you have to take government. But you can take a social studies elective."

"I already took my two years of gym" Olivia said. She really hated gym, not that she had a issue with the things they did in it, her issue was with changing in front of all those girls. She couldn't risk them seeing a bruise. She would just get punished.

"Sorry doll but we have 4 years of gym here" Mrs. Pepperridge said with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay. Uhm for science I took Biology in 9th grade and Chemistry last year. Which I hated by the way. So uhm what are my choices?" Olivia asked.

"Forensic Science, Physics, and"

But Olivia cut her off. "Forensic Science please"

Mrs. Pepperridge smiled. "So we have Spanish 3, Ceramics 2, Algebra 2 Honors, Gym, Lunch, English 3 Honors, Forensic Science and then you have on more period after that."

"Wow. We only had seven at my old school"

Mrs. Pepperridge nodded. "We had seven last year. They are trying out new things. Okay you need a two semester classes. One for after gym and then one for after your social studies elective."

Olivia had been looking through the little booklet and she finally said. "Uhm how about for after gym I take parenting. For my social studies elective can I take Psychology and then after that social psychology?"

"That sounds great" Mrs. Pepperridge. "Weird that you chose the same classes as the guide I have gotten you" she giggled as she typed some stuff. "Okay you can go and get your schedule from that printer than ask Mr. Myers to take your picture for your I.D. By time he has that printed out the guide should be here"

Olivia nodded and she went over and got the schedule. She then got her picture taken and then she had gotten the small I.D with her name, I.D number, her grade and her school's name on it. She placed it carefully in her pocket. She went back to Mrs. Pepperridge's office. She walked in and saw another girl in there. The girl had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled at Olivia and Olivia smiled back. "Hi"

"Hello. I'm Alexandria Cabot. Please call me Alex" the blonde said to Olivia as she held out her hand.

Olivia nodded as she shook it. "I'm Olivia Benson"

"Sweet boots." Alex noticed. She herself was dressed in a light purple shirt and blue jean skirt.

"Thanks"

"Okay Alex. Show Olivia to her locker first and then take her from class to class. Make sure she feels welcome okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" Alex said with a smile. She got Olivia's hand and lead her out of the office. "So I can tell by your accent you from around here. What school did you come from?" 

"P.S 13" Olivia said.

"Why did you leave?"

"Had to" Olivia said simply.

Alex nodded respecting the other girls not sharing. She had shown Olivia to her locker and was giving her a full tour of the school. They were talking with one another, getting to know each other and becoming quick friends. Suddenly Alex said."Oh there are my friends! You'll love them! Hey you guys"

Olivia saw where Alex was looking and she nodded. It was a group of 4 teenagers. They all walked over to where her and Alex where standing. Olivia was a bundle of nerves, meeting new people always made her nervous. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! Well here is the second chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"Sup babe" a teenage boy said. He had freshly cut hair and twinkling blue eyes. He was tall too.

"Olivia this is my boyfriend Johnathan Munch" Alex said with a giggle.

"Munch or the Munch man"

"Please don't call him the Munch man. I would have to shoot his already inflated ego. I'm Cassandra Novak. Call me Casey" the bright red head said. She was decked out in a total punker outfit.

"Aka the chameleon" a African American girl said. She had straight hair and large brown eyes. That just seemed to hold knowledge. "I'm Melinda Warner"

"You can call her Doc if you want" Alex laughed.

"No you can't. You guys can't either!" Melinda said.

"Whatever. And I'm Odafin Tutuola. Call me Fin" a suave looking teenage boy said. His brown hair was slicked in a ponytail at the base of his neck and he wore sunglasses.

Olivia nodded. "Okay so it's Alexandria aka Alex, Johnathan aka Munch, Cassandra aka Casey aka Chameleon, Melinda aka Melinda and Odafin aka Fin?" she asked.

"Yep and you are?" Munch asked

"Olivia Benson" Olivia said simply. "I don't really have a nickname"

"Well we will give you. No worries. We all have one" Casey said one.

"I don't" Melinda said.

"That's because you won't take Doc!" Fin teased.

"I don't want to be called Doc! It makes me think of Snow white!" Melinda said.

"How about Mel-Bear?" Olivia offered.

"See that's nickname I like!" Melinda said with a smile. 

"Naw I like Doc better" Alex and Fin said at the same time.

Everyone laughed. "Oh we are missing someone. His name is George Huang. He is always late though kind of sad since it is the first day of school and all" Munch said.

"What is George's nickname?" Olivia asked.

"Huang" they all answered at the same time.

Olivia nodded. She liked this kids, she hoped she would like this Huang kid too. So far her start as the new kid was going pretty good.

"Well look at this! It's bookworm,the mock trial nerds, UFO freak, the reject" a female voice said.

They all turned with glares on their faces. Olivia turned too and she looked at the source of the insults.

She had dirty blonde hair and large brown eyes. She wore a tight mini baby doll dress and flats that tied around legs, like ballet shoes. She saw Olivia looking at her and she gave false smile. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Olivia"

The girl sniffed and said. "Hmm. Well you seem to fit in well with this losers and by the way you dress I can tell you won't have issues staying with them. But you seem to have potential. If your guided the right way of course" she once again gave that false smile. "I'm Kathy Strine by the way. How about you come with me. I can show you around the school? Introduce you to the right people?" 

Olivia could feel the people around her tense. Did they really think she was going to with Kathy? Was she going to go with Kathy? Olivia saw that false smile flash across Kathy's face again and she knew she couldn't do it. Kathy reminded her to much of someone. "No thanks. I think I've meet the right people"

Kathy's eyes widen but she quickly found composure. "Well never mind then, You fit in perfectly with the losers" she then turned with a flip of her hair and walked off with two girls Olivia didn't even notice before.

"What the hell was that all about? Who was she?" Olivia asked turning back around.

"That was awesome by the way. Finally someone in the school who see's that flaky bitch for who she really is!" Casey said with a fist pump.

"To answer your question that was Kathy Strine. The stereotypical bitchy queen bee at any school" Melinda said. 

"So you mean. The head cheerleader who dates the captain of the football team? Is a total pain in everyone's ass but totally goody goody in front of the teachers?" Olivia said. She had seen enough teenage dramas to know.

"Yep. That's Kathy Strine." Alex said with sigh.

"And that is her boy friend?" Olivia guessed. She could see Kathy down the hall leaning against the locker of a tall and rather handsome blue eyed hunk.

"Of course. That my friend is Elliot Stabler" Munch said. 

Olivia looked at Elliot and she blushed when he looked up at her and their eyes connected. She felt a shiver go up and down her spine and not the bad kind. She smiled shyly at him and she blushed when he returned the smile.

Kathy frowned when she realized that Elliot wasn't paying any attention to her. She turned to see who took her man's attention. She rolled her eyes seeing who he was looking. She snapped her fingers in his face and said. "Uhm Elliot? I'm your girlfriend okay? That means you need to listen to me when I tell you things about my day!

Elliot rolled his eyes as he looked back at Kathy and said. "It's only 8. I highly doubt something big happened from the time you woke up and now. It's only been about 2 ½ hours" 

Kathy bit her lip and said. "Fine! Don't listen to me! It's over!" she turned on her heels and walked away. 

Elliot closed his locker with a sigh. He knew that she would be by his side before 4th period saying that she forgave him. He was so tired of her shit, but his parents liked her a lot. Well his father liked her a lot and said that Elliot should stay with that girl. His father was always trying to control his life, he was bossy and just well mean. Elliot was never in the mood for his father's shit so he just did as he was told. That's why he was taking football when he would rather be in ceramics and was dating Kathy instead of dating someone he actually had something in common with.

"What's with the sigh buddy?" Elliot's fellow football team member Dean Porter asked.

Elliot didn't like Dean Porter. He thought Dean was a womanizing sleaze ball. But their father's were both police officers, hell they had been partners once! So Elliot and Dean had by default because of their fathers and stayed that way because of their fathers. "Kathy just broke me" he said with a forced chuckle. 

"Again? Was it this the 5th time this week?" Dean laughed as he opened his own locker and placed his leather jacket in it. 

Elliot watched and thought. Why in the hell would he have a leather jacket in the August? He rolled his eyes on the inside. "That seems about right. So what are your classes?" he pulled out his own schedule and they looked through it.

Olivia was talking with the people she had just meet, and just from those 10 minutes she realized that she really liked them. It turned out that they all had gym, lunch and Forensic Science together.

Alex suddenly looked at her clock and said. "Well shit. Come on Olivia we have to get to Spanish. Bye you guys" she gave a quick kiss to Munch and then she grabbed Olivia's arm with one hand and waved good bye with the other. 

Olivia slightly tensed with Alex, grabbed her arm but she kept going to the girl. They were walking near Elliot's locker. He was there with another boy.

Dean and Elliot were still looking at their schedules and Dean said. "Dude your in Ceramics? Your taking Ceramics 2nd period? Dude that is"

But Elliot cut him off as he stepped to him. "Is there a problem with Ceramics? He asked. 

Dean stood his ground and said. "Well yeah it's for those prissy art freaks! And of course chicks"

"Well maybe I'm in their to meet some chicks? Ever think about that?" Elliot said. 

Dean cocked his head to the side and he said. "Good thinking buddy! Don't let the chicks come to you...go to the chicks" he was shaking his head in wondering. "Your a genius man" 

Elliot smirked slightly and he said. "I know. Now let's go before we are late for Spanish"

Dean nodded and shut his locker. He turned and his eyes widened and he asked. "Who is that?"

Elliot looked to where Dean's eyes where trained and said. "That's Alexandria Cabot. You know the daughter of those two lawyers"

"No not the Mock Trail nerd. The hot chick in the mini and tight ass shirt" Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair and walked over to the two ladies. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder's and said. "Hey there sexy"

Olivia looked at him and said. "Uhm Hi" she moved his arm from her shoulders and she looked at him. "You are?"

"Dean Porter at your service. You are?" Dean said with a smile.

Olivia smiled and said "Olivia Benson."

"Olivia" he said.

"Yep"' She replied. She looked at Alex, who was biting her in lip. "This is my friend Alex"

"Oh I know mock trial nerd. So Olivia? How about me and you go out sometime?"

Olivia slightly frowned and said. "Uhm I don't think that is going to happen sorry."

Alex smiled at Olivia. They got to their Spanish class and Alex took a seat in the middle.

Olivia right next to her. She rolled her eyes when Dean sat behind her, Elliot was next to his friend.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I wouldn't go out with a childish person like you. I mean come on mock trial nerd? Name calling like that is so kindergarten. If you grow up some a little and can actually wear your big boy pants right without showing your ass, then I might consider going out with you. But until then don't ask" She said turning to look him in the eye. She was a rather an outspoken person. She then turned around.

Alex high-fived her. "Thanks"

"Any time friend" Olivia giggled. 

Dean bent over his desk and whispered in her ear. "I like them feisty."

She rolled her eyes and before she could say anything the bell rang and the teacher stood up. But before Senora could say her greetings Kathy and her two friends walked in. She saw Olivia and Alex and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Mrs. Gomez" she took her seat next to Elliot and she smiled at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the review and what not! Totally wicked! So as you can tell here is the new chapter! As always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

~Gym~  
Olivia and Alex walked inside the gym. Olivia was happy that it being the first day which meant they didn't have to get dressed yet. That would give her bruises on her arms to fade to a lighter shade so that they would be less noticeable.

Alex looked around the gym, checking out everyone that was in there. She saw few people that she knew and then she saw her friends. She went to grab Olivia's arms but stopped. She remembered how she grabbed Olivia's arm in math and the brown hair girl flinched. She didn't want that to happen so she said with a smile. "Come on they are over there" she pointed to the far side of the gym.

Olivia nodded with a smile and they started over towards the other. Olivia was also checking out the gym. She smiled slightly when she saw Elliot. So far she had 1st, 2nd, 3rd and now 4th together. She also knew they had lunch and Forensic Science together. Kathy had shown up in 1st, 3rd and now in 4th. Dean in 1st, 3rd and unfortunately here too. She groaned inwardly when she saw him look at her.

Alex stole a glance at what Olivia was looking at, or rather who, "Oh don't worry, he'll move on to another chick by the end of next week. He's a major pain in the ass"

"Who?" Munch asked as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist.

"Dean Porter" Olivia said.

"Ew major gag" Casey said as she shook her head, her bright red hair swinging.

Olivia laughed and they continued to talk about their day so far.

Coach Pine went to the middle of the floor and he blew his whistle. "Okay! Everyone I'm going to point to four students. Those 4 students are going to be the captains for our upcoming baseball game"

"Score! I kick ass in baseball!" Casey said happily.

Olivia chuckled. She was pretty good at baseball too.

Coach Pine looked around and said. "Okay. You" he pointed to Kathy.

She skipped to the front with a large smile on her face.

"You" Coach Pine pointed to a male named Kevin Addams. "You" he pointed to Elliot, he looked around the gym at the 20 something kids left and his eyes landed on another female. "And you" her name was Laura Reid. "Okay captains pick you teammates. I'll write down the names and then next week when we are able to play we will start! Now get to calling."

Kathy looked around and said a smile. "Heather" one of her friends that always followed her around.

Kevin looked around and he smiled when he saw Casey. "Casey"

Casey blushed and went over to stand behind him. She had a crush on him.

Elliot looked around the gym and said. "Dean"

Dean went over to his friend and high-fived him. Elliot smiled as he looked at him.

Laura went choosing another one of her friends, then Kathy choosing one her friends, and then it was Kevin who chose one of his friends. When Elliot's turn came around he said. "Olivia?"

Kathy's eyebrow shot up and she gasped.

Olivia did the same as well. She looked back at her friends, who gave her a nod, she then went over to stand behind Elliot and Dean. "Hi" she said shyly.

"Sup sexy" Dean said turning to her.

"Not talking to you" Olivia replied with a roll of her eyes.

Elliot smirked and then turned back everyone else. By time everyone was chosen Kathy had Heather, Megan, Greg, Nathaniel, Sara and Munch, Kevin had Casey, Shiloh, Stefan, Micah, Brendan,Alana. Elliot had Dean, Olivia, Fin, Jim,Brielle, and Grace. Laura had Lynn, Gabriel, Melinda, Jordan, Matt and Halley.

Olivia was talking with Fin about music when she felt someone behind her. She turned and smiled. "Hi"

"Hi." Elliot said with a smile. "I don't think introduced myself to you yet. I'm Elliot Stabler"

"Olivia Benson" she said with a smile.

He shook her hand and said. "So your new?"

"Yep. I came from P.S 13" Olivia answered.

Elliot nodded. "Why did you come here"

Olivia just smiled with a shrug of her shoulders. "Personal reasons"

Elliot was about to to say something to Olivia when he felt a familiar pair of arms around his waist. A familiar pair of lips kissed his neck. "Kathy"

Kathy was staring at Olivia and Fin. "Babe" she untangled herself from Elliot and then went to stand next to him and said. "So how are you liking the school so far?"

"It's a lot better than my old school" Olivia answered truthfully.

Kathy simply nodded and turned her attention away from Olivia and looked at Elliot with a smile. She slightly run her fingers down his chest and said. "Friday Myers Place? Me and You?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure"

Kathy smiled and kissed him. She then turned and looked at Olivia and said with a smile. "Bye" but she didn't move. She was expecting Olivia to walk away.

Olivia didn't move, she stood her ground and she said. "Bye?" she looked at Fin and said. "I think I like talking right here? Don't you?"

Fin chuckled and said. "Sure. This is a good spot. We were kind of here first"

Olivia chuckled and turned her back on Kathy and started a conversation with Fin.

Kathy sneered and she got Elliot's hand and pulled him away. She wasn't liking this new girl, not at all.  
~Lunch~

"HUANG!" Casey yelled from table.

Olivia looked away from Munch and looked to where everyone else was. She smiled, Huang was Asian American. His black hair was in a shag cut and she could tell he had products in it. He wore black skinny jeans with white and black converses with a white and black button up shirt.

Huang smiled at his friends and said. "Hey you guys"

Casey, Melinda, and Alex hugged him while Munch and Fin gave him a friendly pat on the back. "What took you so long! We haven't seen you all day" Casey said. Huang and her had been friends since kindergarten.

"I was late" he said with a duh expression. He took the empty seat next to her and next to Melinda. He looked at Olivia with a smile. He held out his hand and said. "George Huang"

"Olivia Benson" She said shaking his hand.

Huang smiled and then he looked around at the table. "Alex?"

She looked at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"You owe me 10 bucks" he said with a smile.

"I do not!" Alex said.

Olivia smiled as they went back and forth. She looked at the table and she smiled. She smiled when she saw Fin look at Melinda. She could tell that he felt something for her. She could from the very first time they talked, the way he looked at Melinda while she spoke was adorable. She wondered if Melinda could tell? Probably not. Olivia inwardly giggled at that thought. She looked at Alex and Munch with a smile. She could tell that they really liked each other, they were an odd couple but they worked. She then looked at Casey. Casey seemed to be the hardest to describe, she seemed to be so many things wrapped in one. Which was kind of fun and a tad creepy. But all in all these were her first friends at the school and she wasn't going to mess there new relationship.

The rest of the school day went by like any normal first day of school. Teachers trying to get to know their students and the students trying to keep and make friends. Olivia and Alex did have every class but Psychology together. Alex had intro to business instead. She would join Olivia second semester in social psychology. It turns out she had every single one of her classes with Elliot. Thankfully Kathy was only in Lunch and Gym with her. As soon as the bell rang to go home people jumped up and walked out of class.

"Hey Olivia" Casey said as she walked over to the other girls desk.

"Hey Casey" Olivia said with a smile. "So your about to go home?"

"Hell naw. We always go and get some food after school and just hang out until the 'rents force us home. You wanna go?"

"Sure" Olivia said with a smile. She didn't want to go home anytime soon. She knew she would be in trouble for something when she did, so why not push the punishment until later?.

"Cool let's go" Casey said as as walked towards the door.

They walked past Elliot and Olivia smiled back at him before she walked out the door.

Elliot sighed as he thought about what he was about to go through when he got home. Hopefully his father wasn't home, hopefully he was called in on some case. He got his bag and walked out the door.

"Hey Elliot" Dean said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders and said. "You see that new girl?"

"Olivia?"

Dean nodded and said. "She's going to be mine"

"What?" Elliot asked confused.

"I'm gonna tap that. Just watch"

Elliot laughed and said. "As far as I can tell she hates your guts man"

Dean frowned slightly and said. "That will change. Trust me man she'll be mine"

Elliot rolled his eyes at his friend and watched with him as Olivia and Casey walked through the hallway. He hoped Olivia would stay strong and keep denying Dean, he knew how he friend could be with girls. He didn't want that to happen to Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! So this dedicated to Kiss thegirl54. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Anywho just had to get that out there! So here is the new chapter I hope you like it! So as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

__The group of 6 teens left the school all talking about what happened to them during the school day.

"I have two classes with the dim witted bitch" Munch sighed.

"Who?" Casey asked as she linked arms with Huang.

"Kathy" Munch sighed as he wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders. Olivia was on the other side of Alex. She felt kind of left out all them seemed to have a buddy to link arms with or to wrap their arms around. Well except for Fin and Melinda. But there were walking side by side.

Fin kept pace with Melinda, just wanting to walk near her. He wouldn't tell anybody this but he had a major crush on her. That could be a problem because they were best friends since they could walk. Their mothers were close, and wanted their children to be close too. He wasn't sure how Melinda felt about him. She probably viewed him as an over protective older brother. He sighed at that thought.

Melinda was in her own little world. She was thinking about so many things at once that she was beginning to have an headache. She heard Fin sigh and she looked at him out the corner of her eyes. He was rather handsome. She thought, she put her arm through the crook of his arm and went closer to him. "What's wrong Finny?"

Fin laughed at the name. Melinda had started calling him that when they were 4 years old and she was the only one he allowed to call him that. "Just thinking. How about you? You've been pretty quiet since we left the school"

She sighed and brought her other hand to tug at her long sleeved shirt. "Nothing. Just thinking"

Fin nodded and felt his heart skip a beat when he felt her head on his arm.

"You guys want to go to the club house?" Alex asked excitedly.

Huang and Casey both groaned that ended with a laugh.

"We haven't been there in forever!" Munch laughed.

"What's the clubhouse?" Olivia asked slightly confused.

"It's this place we found when we were in 6th grade. We made it our hideout, our hangout place" Huang explained.

"Yeah it turned out that every single one of us has used it as a place to stay one time or an other" Fin said with a smile.

"Oh. Where is it?" Olivia asked.

"We'll show you" Alex said. She hooked arms with Olivia and the teenagers continued to walk and talk on the streets. About 10 minutes later they arrived at an park. But there were no children in it. They kept walking until they got some lonesome trees. Olivia looked around confused wondering if the clubhouse was actually a tree house. She looked up for good measure.

Alex laughed and said. "See I told you guys that we didn't need to worry about creepy homeless people use it! Olivia doesn't even see it!"

"Sweet" Melinda said.

Alex looked around making sure that no one else was around. She then smiled and said. "Okay. Here we go" she went forward and went behind a bush.

Olivia followed her and gasped when she found a door in found a door. She watched as Alex pulled out a key and stuck it in the door knob.

"We took the door from my garage." she explained. "We can get you a key" she added as she let everyone in.

Olivia yet again gasped. It was awesome! She was expecting small shabby looking room or a shed with a few lawn chairs or something. But what instead of that it was a medium sized room with a small love-seat, bean bags, and chairs along with a table and a cooler. There was a radio and a stand that held books, CD'S and other things. She smiled as she looked at the posters and pictures that covered the cement walls. "What was this place before?"

"We have no idea. I tried to look it up but it didn't come up. I was thinking it was maybe a storage room for the toys and things they didn't use. But I don't know for sure" Melinda said with a shrug of her shoulders. She took of her book bag and tossed it where everyone else tossed theirs. She sat on the love seat with Fin.

"What do you think?" Casey asked with a smile as she took a seat at the table and pulled out a CD from her book bag.

"It's need a better make over. I can work on it later" Huang said as he looked at the rugs they had brought years ago. They haven't been in here for almost 2 years.

Everyone laughed. "Not you! I was talking to Livia"

"It's awesome." Olivia said as she took a seat on one of the bean bags.

"We have a nick name!" Munch said with a fist punch.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Olivia has a nickname" he repeated.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

Munch rolled his eyes and said. "Really? Casey you gave it to her!"

"Oh yeah I did! Olivia, Livia" Casey smiled.

"Oh wee sweetie. Are you sure you weren't born a blond? I mean do you even remember you have cut and dyed your hair so many times" Huang sassed.

"Shut it" Casey laughed back as she fingered her now bright red locks.

Melinda and Fin where having their own little conversation on the love seat. "Mellie. I haven't been over to your house in a long time. How is mama D?" Fin asked. He called Melinda's mother,Denise, Mama D and Melinda called his mother,Kaitlin, mama K.

Melinda sighed and said. "She hasn't been feeling to well. She's back on chemo" she whispered. Fin was the only one that knew of Melinda's mothers condition. Her other friends just knew she got sick sometime.

Fin gasped and he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "I'm sorry" he whispered. He wasn't really sure of what to say about that.

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything" she said with a smile as she looked at him. She liked having his arm around her shoulders. But she blinked and sat up, what was she thinking! Fin was her best friend! She couldn't risk that friendship, she thrived on it, she needed someone to keep her balanced.

"You okay?" Fin asked.

"Oh yeah." she said as she stood up. She looked around the clubhouse, trying to find something to look at so that she didn't have to look into his eyes, she finally focused on a picture of all of them at The Central Park Zoo in 8th grade. She smiled remembering that day. "You guys?"

"What's up Doc?" Munch.

Everyone groaned at his corney joke.

Melinda laughed rolling her eyes. "It's time we went some where and took new pictures. We have a new friend and this clubhouse can use some shaking up"

"Make over" Huang said as he high-fived his best friend.

"I like that idea. We should go hit up St. Marks Place. We haven't been there in forever." Alex offered.

"I haven't been there" Olivia said. She might have lived in New York City all her life but she hasn't seen many of the sights. She wasn't allowed outside that much.

They all looked at her with wide shocked eyes. "You swear you have lived here your whole life?"

"Yep" Olivia laughed.

"And you have never been to St. Marks Place?" Huang asked in disbelief.

"How about Manhattan Mall?" Alex asked.

"Nope. I wasn't allowed to go places. Hell until last year I wasn't allowed to" but she stopped talking realizing she would have said to much. She shook her head and said. "Well I haven't really been anywhere in the city"

The others looked at each and Alex said. "That is going to change! We are going to hang out whenever we can! A New Yorker that hasn't been anywhere in this kick ass city!" she shook her head in disbelief.  
Olivia smiled at her new found friends. "Thanks"

"No problem" Munch said.

They stayed there until around 6 in the evening. "So thankfully we all live close by each other. That we can at least make sure that everyone makes it home safe." Munch said as they walked.

Olivia nodded she told them where she lived.

"I live in that apartment building too! Just on the other side" Casey exclaimed. "We live like right in the center of everyone else. Melinda and Fin are 7 minutes away. Alex and Huang live on the next street and Munch lives two streets on the other side"

"That's crazy!" Olivia said.

"Yep. We can all meet up and walk together. We meet in the front of our building at 7:45" Casey informed.

Olivia nodded. Soon they started to go there separate ways, Olivia and Casey towards their apartment building, Alex and Huang towards their shirt and Fin, Munch and Melinda down the street where they would soon turn left.

Melinda, Fin and Munch walked down the street talking with another. Soon Munch got his house and he went inside waving goodbye.

"Mellie? What happened back in the clubhouse. Why did you jump like that?" he asked.

Melinda looked ahead and said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know."

Fin looked at her and then sighed. "Okay"

She cleared her throat, trying to think of something to break the awkward silence. "Uhm so how about those Yankees?" she said knowing it would make him laugh.

As she predicted he started to laugh. "I have no idea" once the tension was broken they went on talking until he got her home. He walked her to the door and he stood there wondering what to say or do.

She looked at him, she could feel things changing between the two of them and it scared her senseless. She bit her bottom lip and said. "See you later Finny" she then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the house.

Fin stood on her porch for almost 2 minutes before he turned on his heels. His right hand laid on his cheek, right where she had kissed him. He smiled brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! I hope that everyone had a great holiday! So anywho here is the new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a month since the first day of school. It was late September and New York was sitting to get a tad chilly everyone could tell that fall was coming. Alex, Munch, Casey, Huang, Fin, Melinda and Olivia had gotten closer and the original 6 friends became closer to Olivia. Each of them forming special bonds with her.

"So where is Livia?" Munch said as he came over to them. It was early morning and they were waiting outside of Casey and Olivia's apartment building.

"I have no idea. She lives on the opposite side of the building." Casey said with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked up towards the building pushing her sunglasses on her face. 

Olivia was rushing out of the apartment as fast as she could. She knew they were waiting for her. Her side was in major pain, and the left side of her face was throbbing. Her father wasn't to pleased that she was so late coming home. She had to use make up to cover the bruise on her left cheek. She grabbed her keys and went to the door. 

"Olivia. I want you home right after school is over" Her father said as he leaned against the kitchen door frame.

She nodded at him her face grim. She placed her hand on the doorknob. "I have to go"

He went over to her and grabbed her arms, bringing her closer to him. "I mean it" he tightened his hands and brought her closer. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes" Olivia whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"Say it" he whispered as he pushed her against the door and held her between the door and his body.

"I love you father" she responded. 

He grinned and then let go of her and watched as she hurried out of the room.

Olivia rushed down the stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes, she knew that crying wasn't going to solve her problems at home. She went to the courtyard and smiled happy to see that her friends didn't leave without her. She went over to them. "Sorry I'm late. Had a hard time locating my subway pass"

"It's okay. Let's go" Alex said with a smile. She had her arm looped through Munch's and she smiled at him.

Olivia nodded and tugged at her blue and black plaid mini skirt. With that she had on a long sleeved black shirt with a hood, along with fishnet leggins and combat boots. They walked towards the subway. 

Alex looked at Munch with a smile on her face. "Munch?"

"Yeah doll?"

Alex smiled she loved when he gave her pet names. "I love you"

"Love you too" he said giving a simple kiss to the side of her head. Munch wrapped his arms around her as they walked to the subway. He truly loved Alex and he was happy they had finally gotten together. It had taken them forever to get together and once they did they were both happy, and so was everyone else.

They finally got to school with 10 minutes to waste. They went to their lockers and then wondered down the hallways. Thankfully there classes were close by each others.

Munch leaned against the locker, wrapping his arms around Alex bringing her to rest against his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

She titled her head back to smile at him and then she turned to look at everyone else. She focused her attention to Olivia. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her, the left side of her face seemed slightly off. She gave Olivia a once over and she thought even more. What was up with her?

Huang was talking with Olivia and Casey about last night episode of Bones. It turned out they all loved the show. Fin and Melinda were standing on opposite of Casey. They were both feeling kind of awkward. They could feel their feelings for another changing and progressing.

Olivia looked away from Casey when she heard. "Hey there Olivia"

Olivia sighed and said. "Dean" she leaned against the wall and frowned slightly. Dean Porter has been chasing after her since the first day of school and it was getting tiring. She smiled on the inside seeing that he was with Elliot, but that inside smile went away seeing that Elliot was with Kathy, she was starting to have feelings for him. Which wasn't good. 

"How you doing hotness?" He asked leaning closer to her and blocking her in between. his arm and the wall.

Olivia felt her eyes widen and she felt her breath coming in pants. She didn't like being this close to him, she didn't like being forced into tiny places. She had enough of that growing up. "Move please" she squeaked.

"What was that?" He asked. He placed his other arm on the wall, so he was no caging her in, he stepped closer to her and said. "What?"

Her chest heaved up and down and she said. "Please move." her voice came out in a whisper.

Dean looked at her confused and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Why? You don't think you can control yourself being so close to me?"

Olivia's friends where looking at the two of them totally unsure of what to do. Fin and Munch were growing angry at Dean. They could tell that Olivia didn't want Dean close to her.

"Hey man, just get away from her" Fin said taking a step closer to the football player.

Dean said. "How about you just stay out of it?" he's eyes were still focused on Olivia. He moved his right hand and gently touched her arm.

She flinched at his touch and whimpered. "Please don't"

Elliot watched from a far as he his friend and Olivia, he could see the strange terror in her eyes and he felt his fist clench at that.

Kathy had a smug look on her face. She could tell that Olivia had a crush on her man, who wouldn't? She was the one that kept pushing Dean to get with Olivia. She couldn't have Olivia pawning after her man it wasn't going to work. She felt Elliot tense beside her and she bit her bottom lip.

Fin went over to Dean and put his arm between Dean and Olivia and said. "I said leave her alone."

"Dude back the fuck up." Dean said as removed his hands and looked at Fin.

"No. How about you just leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want you around her my friend." Munch said as he came to his friend's aid.

Dean looked at Fin and Munch with a angry face. He truly couldn't stand either of them. "You don't know what she wants! Isn't that right Olivia?" he asked as he looked back at Olivia and caressed the side of her face.

As soon as he fingers touch her face she stepped backwards to the lockers with a whimper, an instant reaction to all the times she was hit, and sank to the floor. "Please just leave me alone" she whimpered as she brought her knees to her chest.

Everyone looked at her shocked. Why in the hell would she react that way? They all wondered.

"Dean! Damn it just leave it be. Let's get to class" Kathy said. She was bored of this.

Dean looked down at Olivia and said. "Fine. See you later" he bent down on his knees and said into Olivia's ear. "I'll see you real soon."

Olivia looked into his eyes and pushed against further back into the locker. She hated the look she saw in his eyes. The same look she would see in her fathers every single time he wanted something. Something she hated to think about.

Fin could see the look in Olivia's eyes and he shoved Dean away from her and said. "Leave her the fuck alone! If I ever see you talking to her again. I will hurt you and that's a promise"

Munch stood next to Munch and said. "I mean that too. Touch her again or even talk to her again wand we will hurt you"

Dean stared at the two boys and smirked he stood up and walked away from them. Kathy and Elliot close behind.

Alex, Huang, Casey, and Melinda all rushed over to Olivia and crouched down beside her asking if she was okay and what that little freak out was about.

Elliot stopped in the hallway and went over to Olivia and he bent down. "I'm sorry about that. He's a major prick and a asshole"

Olivia looked into Elliot's and said. "And that kind of guy is your friend?"

Before Elliot could even think of a reply Kathy called his name. He sighed as he stood up and went over to Kathy and Dean. He stole one more look at Olivia and turned away when he saw that she was looking at him.

Alex's hand hovered over Olivia's knee, she knee her friend didn't like to be touched, and she said. "Sweetie are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head no and said. "No not really."

"Come on baby girl. Let's pull a junior ditch day. I think the clubhouse is calling our names" Fin said as he helped her up. He had no idea why he called her baby girl. He gave her a look over and he smiled yeah he did. He viewed Olivia as he sister, all of the girls in their group where is sister, except for Melinda, and since Olivia was the youngest.

Everyone agreed and they simply walked out of the school building the walk to the clubhouse was a quite one. When they got there Munch unlocked the door and let everyone in. Olivia sat on the couch and Melinda and Casey sat next to her. Alex, Munch and Huang brought over the bean bag chairs.

"Olivia? Why don't you like to be touched? I mean we can all see it" Casey asked bluntly.

Olivia looked at everyone and sat back in the couch and whispered. "I have a pretty fucked up life."

"Girl we all do"

"No I mean it's really fucked up" Olivia insisted..

"Livia. I'm gay and only my friends and sisters know. If my father would find out he would blow a gasket" Huang said.

"Yeah and my parents died when I was 13. I was in the car with them when it happened." Casey said softly. "Now I live my older brother who is never home and his ever changing girlfriends who are always home"

"My mother is sick. Not mentally but well she sick" Melinda said. "That's why I want to be a doctor."

"My parents are both lawyers and are never home. They keep pushing me to be a prefect daughter and a prefect student and it's hard" Alex said.

Munch sighed and said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I guess it's my turn. My father tried to kill my mother and then he killed himself right in front of me" he whispered. 

Fin looked at his best friend and patted his shoulder. "My father walked out on my mom when she was 7 months pregnant with me. He comes back every now and then... and she always takes him back. Just to be heartbroken again when he leaves her."

Olivia looked at her friends. She would have never guessed any of those things were affecting them. They all seemed so...well normal to her. She sighed as she said. "I'm a product of rape"

"Oh wow" Alex said.

"No that's not all. My mother is an alcoholic professor. And my father" she choked on a sob and said. "The man who raped my mother came to us when I was 3 years old and just forced himself into our lives and he hasn't left since. He and my mother fight, verbally and physically. And" but she stopped herself from saying the rest. She couldn't bring herself to continue her sentence. She knew that what she was about to say was a secret that she could never tell. Something she was too ashamed of. She shook her head.

Casey couldn't help herself she threw her arms around Olivia and hugged her tightly. "Oh Liv!" she cried into Olivia's head. 

Olivia gasped as she felt Melinda and everyone else joined the hug. They pulled away after a few seconds and Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and said. "Thanks. For listening and the hug" she choked on hug.

Alex looked at her confused and said. "The hug?"

"I never get hugs. My mother and father never do any of that kind of stuff"she whispered. She looked at Casey and said. "You gave me my first hug" 

Casey eyes widened and she said. "Well that's going to change! Prepared to get hugged so much" she threw her arms around her again.

Olivia laughed and hugged her back. It felt good to feel that kind of love. Everyone else joined in the hug. Once that was over the tension in the room seemed to have lifted. Everyone knew each others darkest secrets and everything seemed well lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! HAPPY NEW YEAR! LOL so here is the new chapter of the New Year! So I hope you like so please review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the month of October which meant the homecoming month for just about any high school. Thankfully John Addams had a football field, it was paid for by an alumni. Their football team was pretty good also. With the game and the dance only 1 week away the 6 friends were sitting in the clubhouse discussing what they were going to be doing for Homecoming weekend.

Olivia leaned in beanie bag and sighed. "I never been to homecoming and I probably won't ever go" she admitted to her friends.

"Why not Liv?" Alex asked as she snuggled closer to Munch. 

Olivia gave a shrug of her shoulders and said. "Never really had friends or anyone that I wanted to go with for that matter"

"Well I'm planning on going this year. I mean come on we are juniors!" Casey said excitedly. Her now pitch black stringy hair swinging as she looked around excitedly.

Olivia smiled at Casey. She had finally understood why they called her Chameleon. Casey loved to change her appearance. She went from punker chick to goth chick. "You are?"

"Hell to the yeah! We both are" Huang said as he high-fived Casey. He looked at the other four.

Alex and Munch looked at each other with a slight smile. "Alexandria would you give me the honor of going to homecoming with me?"

"Sure. Your going to be feed me right?" Alex asked

"Why not" Munch said with laughter.

"Then I'm in. Fin? Melinda?" Alex giggled. 

Fin looked at Melinda with smiling eyes. He knew she wouldn't say no to her friends, especially not him, he gave her a suave smile and said. "I'll dance with you"

Melinda giggled and said. "Fine. I'll go. See Livvie we are all in. How about you?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "I have no idea if I'll even be allowed to go"

Her friends all shared looks. They were slowly starting to realize how restricted and confined Olivia's parents kept her. The girl hasn't seen the best sights of New York City and she lived here! But they didn't know about the abuse that Olivia went through daily.

"Oh come on Livvie. Say you have to spend the night over my house! For like a project or something" Alex said.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "I don't know" but she started to smile as she thought about it. "Well it would be fun"

"It would" Huang and Alex said at the same time.

"And we would have a really good time together"

"True" Fin said.

Olivia's smile was growing larger but her face fell, "But I don't have a dress"

"We can go shopping! Duh"

"I'm broke! And before you ask you already know my parents aren't going to give me any money" Olivia pouted. 

"Olivia. Come on I am a bargain shopper I can help you find a sexy cheap dress" Huang said with a large smile.

Olivia sighed and then laughed. "Okay I'll go" 

"YAY!" Alex, Melinda and Casey yelled as they tackled Olivia in a huge friend hug.

~Homecoming Game~

Olivia sat in the cool air on the chilly bench. "We are actually winning!" She cheered to her friends. She was decked out in school spirit. She had on black and orange, they were the tigers, and had a tiger prints on her face. So did Melinda, Casey, Alex and Huang.

"I know!" Munch said with a surprised voice.

Olivia's eyes scanned the field and she saw who her attention was focused on the whole time. "GO ELLIOT!" She screamed. 

Alex looked at Olivia and said. "Oh is that a crush I see?"

Olivia looked away from Elliot and blushed at Alex. "I don't know what your talking about. I'm cheering on a fellow classmate"

"Yeah and I see like 4 other classmates on that field baby girl" Fin said with a smile.

Olivia was blushing really bad when the rest of her friends started looking at her with knowing smiles. She turned away with a sniff and said. "I don't know what your talking about. And besides he is with that slutty"

Another female voice cut her off. "Who are you talking about?"

Olivia turned and saw the blonde she was just talking about. "Well hello Kathy"

Kathy smiled falsely at Olivia. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail with black and orange streaks, she wore her black and orange uniform. "Hello Olivia. So who where you talking about? Do I know them?"

"Uhm why?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

"Just wondering. I did hear my boyfriends name out your mouth" Kathy said with a sneer. 

Olivia smirked and said. "Elliot happens to be my friend. I'm also pretty sure that you aren't his mother so you can't control who or who doesn't says his name"

"Ooh sting" Huang and Casey said at the same time.

Kathy flashed them a look that Casey was happy to give back. She turned back to Olivia and said "Listen here freak stay away from my man and you won't get hurt"

Olivia stood up so that she was looking Kathy in the eye and said. "Oh are you threatening me? Huh? Well guess what there are only a few people in this world that I am scared of and you aren't one of them. So how about you scurry your ass to that field right there and do some cartwheels or something. Oh and by the way I don't have to stay away from anyone, especially if they like being around me" at that last word she sat down and turned her attention to the game. "Excuse I can't see"

Kathy stood there shocked before she turned and walked away.

"Oooh grr! Livvie put the claws away!" Alex laughed.

Olivia let out a huge breath and said. "She is so annoying! She thinks she controls everyone and everything!"

Everyone started laughing and they turned their attention back to the game. Olivia and Alex's plan worked out perfectly Olivia was staying over Alex's house this whole weekend, Olivia's father had agreed after much persuasion. He didn't like the idea of Olivia staying away from the home but she finally got him to say yes. They had went dress shopping two days before the homecoming game and thankfully found dresses. 


	7. Chapter 7

~The Next Day~  
Alex groaned as she looked at herself in the full length mirror that was on the back of her closet door. She posed in front of the mirror. Her dress was a light green cocktail dress that fell to her knees, the straps were thin and around her waist was a white sash. She put on white heels and a large crystal necklace with matching earrings. She turned away from the mirror with a pout. 

Olivia looked away from Alex's vanity mirror and said. "What's wrong?" 

Alex looked at Olivia with a smile and said. "You look hot in that dress by the way. Elliot is going to be drooling"

Olivia blushed and looked down at her dress. Huang was right he did know places where she did indeed get a cheap and sexy homecoming dress. Her dress was baby blue and it had revealing neckline, diamond encrusted waistband, criss cross straps in the back, and full tulle skirt. She had on silver heels and a aquamarine necklace that feel between her chest. Her earrings were crystal and gangly. "Really?"

"Of course. Myself on the other hand is getting kind of pudgy" she groaned as she looked down at her stomach. "Plus my boobs feel all weird" she sighed as she sat down. "Put don't mind me. We both look hot" Alex smiled. 

Olivia giggled and said. "When is everyone else going to get here?"

Alex looked at her Dora the Explorer clock that Casey had gotten her. "In about 15 minutes." Alex's father was going to drop everyone off in his big SUV.

"Cool. Can you do my make up?"

Alex nodded and she bent in front of Olivia and started applying light make up to Olivia's face. As Alex looked Olivia over as she stood in front of the girl. She could see the faded bruises and cuts on her body. Plus a small scar on her chest that the dress hid. She bit her bottom lip and asked. "Olivia? Is everything okay at your house?"

Olivia looked up at her friend. She forced a smile and said. "Of course. Well besides you know that whole parents deal, everything is okay" She patted her friends head, which was down in a elegant french braid and said. "Really"

"Okay" Alex sighed.

Olivia nodded and said. "Thanks"

They finished and soon went downstairs and took pictures for Alex's parents. By the 6th photo their was a knock at the door. Alex's dad opened it and gushed at everyone.

Melinda blushed as she walked inside. She had yellow cocktail dress that was a halter top. Her hair was curly and fell to her shoulders. "You two look beautiful" 

"Back at you!" Olivia giggled as she hugged her.

Casey dress was black and looked sort of like Olivia's but instead of the criss cross it was straight. Plus it was a tad bit longer than Olivia's. Her raven black hair was in a up do and was slightly curled. Her arm was intertwined with Huang's he was wearing black slacks with a tight white shirt that had a black sash tied around his waist. "My date" Casey giggled. 

Olivia nodded. She knew that Huang's father most likely badgered him to get a date, not knowing his only son wanted to take another boy to the dance. And being the friend Casey was she agreed to be his date.

Munch went over to Alex and kissed her hand. "You look beautiful" He was wearing black slacks with a green dress shirt. "We match"

She giggled and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you" Her parents stood of to the side with smile on their daces. They enjoyed taking pictures of the kids and after that was done Alex's dad got everyone in the car and they went off to the school. They walked inside the dance and looked at the decorations and the DJ. 

"It doesn't look to bad" Munch commented. 

Olivia nodded her head as she looked around, she was seeing if Elliot was there. She spotted him dancing with Kathy. She had on a dangerously short dress, that was read and was a halter straps. It was rather pretty. Olivia admitted. She sighed as she turned back to her friends. "So what do we do?"

"Dance!"

Which is what they did. Thankfully the DJ played only fast songs, so there was no need for partners or dates for that matter. It was heading towards the end of the dance and the DJ announced that the last song was a slow one. Olivia smiled she saw Casey get pulled away by Preston Hathaway. Everyone could tell that Preston had a crush on Casey. Fin had convinced Melinda to dance with him and of course Alex and Munch got with one another. Olivia went over to the side with Huang.

"So do you wanna dance?" Olivia asked,

Huang was staring at the other side of the room, where a football player stood. His name was Noah Dixon. He had a huge crush on Noah, has since 9th grade. Noah smiled at Huang and gave him a nod.

Huang blushed and turned away and said. "Naw. Not really."

Olivia saw who he was looking at and she nodded. "Understandable. I wonder what song they are going to play"

"No idea. Just wish that I had someone to dance with" Huang sighed. 

Olivia nodded as she looked around the now dim room. It was couples everywhere. But she couldn't find Elliot or Kathy.

"Hey there you wanna dance?" Dean asked as he stepped in front of Olivia.

"Uhm no thanks" Olivia said.

Dean was about to say something else but Elliot walked over and said. "What's going on?"

"I was just telling Dean that I didn't want to dance" Olivia said.

"Not even with me?" he asked. 

Olivia felt her eyes widen and she said. "What...Kathy?"

"Had to leave. So do you?"

Olivia looked at Huang who was smiling happily. He gave her a shove and smiled as Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her away. 

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close as soon as he heard the song come on. 

"I love this song!" Olivia said with a sigh. It was The Only Exception by Paramore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the beat. 

Alex had her own hands wrapped around Munch's neck, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "Get it Livvie" she whispered.

Fin and Melinda were dancing. Fin hands rested on her hips, dangerously close to her butt. "Melinda?" 

"Yeah Fin?"

"I lo..." but he paused and said. "Never mind"

"No what were you going to say?" Melinda asked as she looked at him with her big brown eyes. "What were you going to say?"

"Melinda. You already know the answer? Why do you want me to"

But she cut him off. "Because I want to hear it! Please?"

They had stopped dancing. They were know looking each other in the eye. "You are the only exception. You are the only exception." the music blast.

Fin cleared his throat and said. "I love you"

She looked into his eyes and said. "Well I love you too"

He then sealed their words with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of school work that I needed to catch up on! Well it's just about done so I've decided to update! dun dun dun! lol so here is the new chapter as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a week since the Homecoming dance. It was two days before Halloween. The 6 friends all seemed to change since that weekend. Alex seemed different less her self, Munch was worried about her, Casey started seeing a boy, and of course Melinda and Fin had started dancing. Plus Olivia's little crush on Elliot had grown. As they danced to The Only Exception they talked with one other getting to know more about each other. It seemed like they knew each other before or something. They had soon became friends in a way. He would always talk to her in their classes. Which pissed off both Dean and Kathy. At the moment it was Thursday afternoon and Elliot Stabler was at his home. He was in his room looking over his math book. He groaned in frustration as he closed it, he had no idea why he was taking Algebra 2 Honors. He snorted when he remembered his father wanted him too! He was never good at math and at the rate he was going was never going to be!

There was a knock on his door and a female voice called. "Can I come in?"

Elliot smiled as he said. "Sure"

In walked a small blonde blue eye girl at the tender age of 12. She was Elliot's baby sister and the baby girl of the family. Elliot had 2 more older sisters, Bethany( 20) and Grace(18), and then two older brothers, Ben(20) and Eric(21), Ben and Bethany were twins. All four of his older siblings were in college. They come on Holidays and sometimes surprising the family on weekends (usually with huge things of laundry) "What you doing Eli?"

Elliot smiled at his little sister and said. "Homework. What are you doing Madison?"

"Asking you what you are doing" she replied with a smile. She sat on his bean bag chair and said. "So daddy was called in for a case"

"I know. It seemed to quiet around here for him to be home" Elliot said.

"Elliot you know that wasn't nice. Daddy loves us" Madison said.

"I know that Maddy. He sure as hell loves to boss me around and to try and control my life!" Elliot said pushing his math book away.

"Not-"she started

But Elliot cut her off and said. "Yeah he does. Just wait until you get to high school. You would think he would go easy on you since your a girl but he did the same thing with Gracie and Beth. He pushed them into the direction that he wanted them to go to. But thankfully they got out here and found themselves. I hope you can find your self little sister" 

Madison looked at him with wide blue eyes and said. "I already know what I want...no who I am going to be thank you very much"

"And what is that little sister?" he implored

"I'm going to be anthropologist big brother. Like Bones!" she answered excitedly. 

He smiled at his little sister and said. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you became that little sister"

She smiled at her big brother, who also happened to be her favorite, and went over to him. "Thanks for always being here to talk to me and well to tell me the truth. Mommy and daddy and everyone else acts like I'm a baby. I'm not! I'm going to be 14 in a few months! But you big brother...you tell me truth" she hugged him.

He hugged her back and said. "You should go and help mama with dinner. I think she's making pasta"

"Good idea" Madison said. She turned and walked out of his room closing the door behind her.

Elliot stared at the back of the door for almost 2 minutes. He had told his little sister the same thing Grace had told him when she was getting ready to leave the house. He had reacted in just about the same way but he said that he wanted to be a police officer. Like his father. He sighed rubbing his hand through his short dirty blonde hair wondering just how much of that little speech did he apply to his life? Did he find himself? Is his dream of being a cop really his own? Or was it is fathers? He groaned his head hitting the desk as he thought about this. His cell phone broke his concentration. He opened the phone and said. "Hello?"

"So do you want to hang out tonight? We are going to go Meyer's Place and have dinner"

"Well hello to you too Kathy" Elliot said dryly.

"Oh hey Elliot. So do you?" she asked once more.

He thought about it. He wouldn't mind getting out of the house. But he didn't want to just leave his mother and his little sister. Especially after his mother spent hours cooking dinner for them. "Naw sorry Kathy. Have things to do at home"

Kathy groaned. "Please?"

"Sorry no can do" he answered

"Fine. I'll just call Dean and see if he wants to hang out!" she huffed into the phone. 

"What?" Elliot asked. He was so utterly tired of Kathy's bullshit. 

Kathy was silent before she finally said. "I have things to do at home. Bye Elliot"

"Very mature Kathy" he snapped as he ended the call. He tossed his phone to his bed and rubbed his eyes. Things would be so much more simpler if he cold just let her go.

~Alex~  
Alex was leaning against her bed as she looked over her Forensic Science notes. She had quiz in that class tomorrow and she needed to study for it. But it was hard for her to focus, her head and stomach was killing her. It had been for the past month now. She groaned as she scampered up and ran to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. She was leaning against it as she tried to catch her breath. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered.

Her mother had been walking past the door and she called. "Alexandria sweetie are you okay?"

Alex cleared her throat and said. "Just fine. Think I might have eaten something funky at lunch today"

"Okay. I have some stomach meds in our bathroom if you need something" she answered as she went down the stairs. 

"Okay" Alex called as she stood up on her wobbly feet. She went over and looked at her self in the mirror. She took off her cat eyed glasses and splashed cool water on her face. She then looked back at her reflection and just stared at herself. Her eyes got wide as she thought about what could be wrong. "Oh my God" she whispered. She rushed back to her room and looked at the calendar that was next to her bed. She looked at it and went back to August. "Oh shit! Oh shit" she whispered. Whenever she started and finished her period she would mark it with a simple red dot. She looked for that little red dot for the month of September, nope, and then for October, nope. She just stared at the dotless calendar in front of her. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the now fuzzing calendar. She had been late for the last two months, that wasn't normal for her at all, she had been having stomach issues and she had been feeling off lately. "Oh my shit" she said her hands falling on her stomach. She took a few deep breaths and reasoned with herself. "It has only been 3 times. I couldn't" but she stopped before the lie could even come out of her mouth. Her cousin had gotten pregnant her first time. "I can't be" she whispered as she finally turned away from the calendar and slid to the ground. How was she going to tell Munch? Her parents? Everyone else in her family? "Calm down Alex. You don't even know yet! Found out for sure and then handle it! Come on Lex just calm down" she talked to herself. 

The knock at her door made her jump. "Yes?" she called.

"Lex it's time for dinner" her dad said.

"Coming" she replied as she stood up. Truthfully she wasn't very hungry but she might as well try to eat something. Just in case she was...but she couldn't bring herself to say the last word. She couldn't bear to do it. She went downstairs and sat at the table with her parents. What in the hell was going to happen now?

~Huang~  
"George!" his father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

George was sitting in his room looking over his poster for his graphic design class. He rolled his eyes at the sound of his father's voice. "Yes father?" he called back. 

"Come done. We are about to eat" his father called. 

George sighed and stood up. He tucked his poster away in his hiding place and then went downstairs to the dinner table. He smiled at his sisters. George was the youngest and only boy in a family of 5 girls. His sisters were Anna (19), Joy (17), Hannah (14), and then the 10 year old twins Kate and Karen. His mother was putting the final dish on the table. He kissed his mother on the cheek and said. "Do you need any help mama?"

"No I'm fine. Have a seat" she said with a smile.

George nodded and took his seat. Between Joy and Hannah.

"How is everything going George?" Anna asked. She was going to college in Pennsylvania and home until Sunday.

"Fine sister. How about you?" he asked politely. He was close to all his sisters but him and Anna didn't really see eye to eye about a lot of things. He was closest to Joy.

"Well enough. I can't wait to show you around when you guys come to visit for sibling week! You guys are going to love it there! George they have this wonderful design class that"

But their father cut her off with a curt look.

She stopped talking and bowed her head. She knew her father didn't like that kind of talk at the dinner table.

"What would your brother want with a 'wonderful design class'? He isn't going to be some designer he is going to take over the business" he said.

George looked down at his chicken. The business was medium company that dealt with publishing and things of that nature. George's sisters and mother knew that he was...well different. His father most likely knew but chose to ignore it. He kept pushing George away from what he liked and tried to get his son to do more things that dealt with his company. "Father I don't want to take over the company. I don't" 

But his father once again cut him off and said. "Don't want what? Hm? George we have talked about this! Your going" 

But George cut him and said. "No dad I don't want that! I want to be a" but he stopped tears in his eyes. He wasn't even sure of what he wanted anymore! What did he want anyway? He knew what he didn't want. He stood up from the table and wiped his eyes saying angrily. "You never listen to me! You never take the time to actually listen to what I want!" he then ran to his room slamming the door. He slid down to the ground wrapping his arms around his knee's. That was the first time he actually stood up to his dad and it felt pretty good. He smiled despite himself and wiped his eyes, he knew by now that crying wasn't going to solve anything. The only thing that was going to him was well him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews! So here is the new chapter so read enjoy and of course review!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

~Day before Halloween, Friday~  
It was lunch period and everyone was sitting at the table. Fin and Melinda where telling everyone about their costume for the Halloween party someone was throwing. The two were going as a Batman and Catwoman. Munch and Alex were going as Tuxedo Man and Sailor Moon. Casey and Preston, who had been dating since the Homecoming dance, where going as Wonderwoman and Superman. Huang was going as Harry Potter. Olivia wasn't even sure if she was going to go to the party.

"Aw come on Livvie! We both don't have dates! We can chill together. I'll be Harry and you can be Hermione" Huang said as he nudged Olivia's shoulder softly.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "I don't know. I don't even have a costume and my father would never let me go. You know how he is"

Her friends all nodded. Though they never met the man they knew that he liked to keep Olivia close to home and she was never allowed to do anything.

"Just try. Please. This party is suppose to so kick ass!" Casey said with a fist pump. She looked around and she smiled brightly at Preston. She stood up and went over to him and hugged him. "They there superman"

Preston smiled and pecked her on the lips softly and quickly. He walked with her over to the table and took a seat next to Casey and Huang. He smiled at everyone and said. "How's it going?" 

"Pretty good. Trying to convince Livia here that she should go to the party!" Huang said. 

"I bet she would go if a certain blue eye football player was taking her" Alex sang as she bit into her apple.

Olivia threw her friend a look. "Whatever! That isn't true." she was silent before she said. "Besides. He is going with Kathy" 

Preston blinked. "Didn't you hear? Kathy and Elliot broke up" 

Everyone rolled their eyes. "They do that all the time. They'll be back together by the end of the day." Fin said.

"No they broke up after the dance. Elliot called her out on her bull shit and well they broke up. Elliot won't even talk to her. He says it's really over this time" Preston said as he opened his milk and stuck a straw in it. 

Olivia felt her eyes widen and she looked across the lunch room and sure enough Kathy was sitting at another table with her friends and Elliot was sitting at the table with his friends from the football team. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Hey man. That gothy chick you are always talking to is looking over here" a boy said.

Elliot looked up and smiled. Sure enough Olivia Benson was staring at him. He stood up and walked over to her. "Uhm Olivia?"

Olivia looked up at him and said. "Yeah?"

"Can we go and talk?"

"It's fine if you guys talk right here" Huang said with a smile.

Olivia threw him a look and then looked back at Elliot. "Sure we can go somewhere and talk" she stood up and followed him throwing a smile back at her friends.

Kathy had looked up and followed Elliot across the lunch room and when he saw her walking out with Olivia her blood started boiling. "Son of a bitch"

Olivia was in the lunch line with Elliot, she was waiting for him to say something. "So?" 

He smiled and looked at her. She had on firm fitting black cargo pants, with her black boots, along with a dark purple form fitting shirt that stopped at her elbows. "I was wondering if you want to go to the party with me?"

"The Halloween Party? You want to go to the Halloween Party with me?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Well yeah. It would be fun." He said.

Olivia looked at him. "Are you sure you aren't going to get back together with Kathy?" she had to know. She couldn't bear to be left in the dust if he was to go back to the blonde cheerleader.

"No we are over for good. I couldn't take her anymore" Elliot said simply as he handed her a milk. "So do you want to go with me?"

"Sure" she said with a smile.

Elliot smiled brightly and said. "So what do you want to go as?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. They started walking back to her table. "Uhm..." she blushed and looked at him. "I have no idea. How about you any ideas?"

Elliot was thinking also. He watched as Olivia sat down and he looked around at her group of friends.

"Come on Stabler sit on down" Fin said.

Elliot nodded and sat down next to Olivia and said. "Let's name some shows and movies?"

"Okay" Olivia said smiling. 

"Wait name movies and shows for what?" Melinda asked.

"Elliot and I are trying to think of a costume to wear to the dance" Olivia said simply.

Alex, Melinda, Casey and Huang all looked at each and smiled wiggling their eyebrows.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said. "House? You know I go as Cuddy and you can go as House?"

Elliot laughed and said. "Maybe. How about The Flintstones?"

Olivia laughed along with him and soon everyone was throwing in input on who Olivia and Elliot should be for the party.

"Liv. You could be Morticia and Elliot you could be Gomez" Munch said laughing. 

"Hmmm. That's sounds cool. You have seen that Addams Family right?" Elliot asked Olivia when she saw her face.

"Of course I have. The movies and the show, you know the 1960's"

"Cool! So have I" Elliot said. "So is it settled? We are to be Gomez and Morticia?"

"Of course..._bueble" _Olivia said. She looked at Elliot with a smile.

"Oh Tish you know when you saw that it drives me wild!" Elliot said playing his part. He started kissing Olivia's extended hand.

Everyone broke out in laughter when Olivia patted the side of his face. "It's settled then your Morticia and your Gomez" 

~Casey's home~

"Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling" Casey sang as she danced around her kitchen trying to find something to eat. Her older brother, Lucas, hasn't been shopping yet. She groaned as she looked into the empty fridge. She could have sworn she hid some frozen pizza. She looked around and saw the empty box of the frozen pizza in the trash can. "Gosh darn-it!" she mumbled. Her brother wasn't home but her brothers new girlfriend was. "Rachel!" she shouted. She went to the back of the apartment and shouted. "Did you really eat my pizza!"

Rachel opened the door wearing nothing but one of Lucas's shirts. "You screamed?"

"Did you eat my pizza!"

"Oh you mean that meat lovers pizza in the back of the fridge that had your name on it?" Rachel asked with a smirk. "Well yeah. I ate that" she replied with a smile. "It was good too" 

Casey's blood was boiling. "Why would you do that? It had my name on it! I swear it's like living with a child! Every single one of his girlfriends act like this!" she yelled as she walked away.

"Oh I'm acting like a child your the one who puts her name on food!" Rachel challenged as she followed Casey.

"That's because my father bitchy, good for nothing, can't get a job to save their lives girlfriend always eat my food! How about you go and get a freaking job and then pay for your own PIZZA!" Casey screamed as she turned to face her. 

"Screw you! I'll tell your brother about the way you have been talking to me!" 

Casey rolled her eyes. "Like I'm afraid of my brother. Honey please. I've known him a lot longer than you have been screwing him. Your for now, I'm his sister that means I'm forever." Casey then went inside her room and slammed the door behind her. She then locked and went over to her CD player.

"Yeah okay! Then way was he talking about sending you away to stay with your grandparents in California. Yeah that sounds like forever to me too!" Rachel yelled into the door. She then stomped back to her room and slammed the door also. 

Casey blasted her Linkin Park CD and flopped on her bed. A million of thoughts running through her mind as she laid down. The hunger forgotten as she thought about her brother. Lucas wouldn't do that to her! He wouldn't send her away when she was so close to graduating! She had friends here, hell she had boyfriend now! But the biggest thought was would her brother, her own flesh and blood, chose some chick over his own sister! She sighed wiping her tears as she sat back up. She pulled out her phone she saw that she had a text. It was from Olivia, she wanted to know if she wanted to go costume shopping. Casey smiled and sent a text back agreeing. Olivia asked her to get in touch with everyone else. Casey sent back her reply and she was soon out the door. She needed to get out of this house and just hang out with people that she truly loved and that loved her back.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and everything! You guys are so awesome! Lol so here is a new chapter I hope you like it! As always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

Olivia, Alex, Casey, Huang, Melinda, Fin and Munch were all at the mall. Fin and Melinda already had their costumes, so did Huang. Casey was meeting Preston by the fountain, which is where they were heading, and Alex was still trying to find her Sailor moon costume. Olivia was having trouble finding the Morticia dress. "Let's try Hot Topic?" Olivia suggested. 

"Sure" Alex said. 

Casey smiled when she saw Preston. She went over to him and said. "Hi." 

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Hey Cas"

She smiled and said. "We are looking in Hot Topic for the others costumes. Olivia still needs her dress, Alex still needs the Sailor Moon costume, I still need the boots for Wonder Woman, and Munch is looking for the prefect mask for Tuxedo man. And you" 

"I'm looking for the whole costume" He said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they went over to everyone else. 

Casey felt herself smiling as she went over to her friends. Preston made her feel so happy and she was happy that she was with him. 

Olivia was looking at the store as she looked for the dress her mind wondered to so many things. The first being what would she tell her father? How was she going to get out of the house tomorrow without a confrontation? Then she thought about Elliot Stabler. She felt herself smile when she thought about him. She truly liked him and she could tell that he liked her, but the one thing that she kept of when it came to him was Kathy. What was going on with them? She sighed. She was nearing the last rack and she still couldn't find a Morticia dress in her size. She was about to give up when something to the side caught her eye. She turned and her eyes widen. It was a beautiful black dress, that looked just like Morticia's from the show. From the slightly low neckline to the bottom of the dress that spread out around her. The sleeves were spider web like lace and flowed all the way down. It was in her size and she could tell it would fit her perfectly. She picked up the bag and went around to pay for it. Thank fully it was only 20 bucks! All she needed was the blood red fingernail polish! She usually kept her nails long so there wasn't a need for a fake nails. Thankfully her hair was already black so she didn't need to buy a wig. She went to her friends with a huge smile on her face. "I have my dress!"

"Sweet" Alex said. She was falling in her attempt to find her Sailor moon costume. She groaned as she looked around. Her head was slightly throbbing and she had a stomach ache. She still couldn't bring herself to buy a pregnancy test! It would make things seem...real. She was scared of what the test would say. She was scared it would tell her what she already knew. Then she would have to tell Munch and then she would have to tell her parents. She was terrified of what they would say or even do for that matter. She sighed as she turned to Munch. "Nope. Can't find it in here" 

Munch went over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay babe. Are you okay? You seem off?" 

"Yeah. I feel kind of off" she answered as truthfully as she could. "Lets try that one costume store" 

"Sure. I'll go get everyone else" Munch said. He gave one more parting kiss to her before he walked away.

Alex wiped her eyes when she felt tears come to it. What was she going to do?

Melinda and Fin were looking at T-shirts of to the side.

"So how is she doing?" Fin asked.

Melinda looked away from the Twilight t-shirt and smiled at Fin. "She is doing good actually. She keeps asking about you." Melinda smirked.

"So you told her?" Fin asked with a smile.

"Of course. I tell her everything" Melinda replied simply.

Fin wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Good to know. I told my mom as well."

"And the result?" Melinda asked.

"She slapped me in the back of the head and said about damn time" Fin said with a blush. 

Melinda laughed and kissed his cheek. "I was thinking the same thing"

~Halloween~

Olivia was in her room. She was suppose to go to Casey's apartment in a few minutes. She was hoping her parents would have left for the party that they went to every year. They wouldn't be back until at least 3 in the morning. Olivia remembered the years that she woke up and found them passed out drunk in the living. The had only been trick or treating 3 times, and that was taking other kids. She would earn money to buy things for herself by babysitting the kids that use to live next door to her. But they moved away a few months ago. She knew their mother knew what was happening inside Olivia's family, but the older lady wouldn't or more likely couldn't do anything to help her. Mrs. Robin would give Olivia extra money because she knew Olivia's father took Olivia's money. Mrs. Robin was sweet women and Olivia missed her terribly.

"Olivia!" her father yelled. 

Olivia bit her bottom lip and went out of bedroom. "Yes fa-daddy?" she had almost called him father. He was in the 'daddy' stage at the moment.

He was leaning against the door wearing a Doctors uniform. He had his arms around her already wasted mother. "Come here"

Olivia walked over to him slowly and stood in front of him. She was trying to think if she had let any thing slip about what her plans where. No she hadn't. Then she thought about if she slipped up about anything else? No that wasn't it either. She stood before her parents smelling the booze coming from both of them. "Yes?"

Her father gently cupped her face brought her head up so that he could see her better. He turned her head to the side and then to the other side. He then dropped his hand, landing on her upper chest.

Olivia could feel her fathers fingers on her chest, way to close to boobs, she looked at her mother. Hoping that this would be the day her mother would stick up for her only daughter. Olivia felt her eyes water. No such luck. As usual Serena Benson was in her own little drunken world. "Yes daddy?"

"What are your plans for the night?" he asked her. His eyes roaming over her. He saw she was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Olivia could feel his eyes all over her and she slightly lowered her t-shorts and said. "Nothing. Just going to camp out in my room. Homework"

"I'll...We'll be back very late. Maybe not until morning." he said as he removed his hand from her chest.

"Okay" Olivia answered.

Her father then looked at Serena and then back at Olivia. "You look nothing like your mother Olivia. You should be happy about that. And act nothing like her." 

Olivia wasn't sure of what to say so she just nodded. 

He then removed his arm from Serena's waist and said. "Come give daddy a hug." 

Olivia held her grimace back and she stepped closer and hugged her father. She wanted to gag when she felt his hands on her lower back.

"We are going to be late" Serena slurred as she threw death glares at Olivia.

He let her go and said. "I'll see you when we get home" he then walked out the door.

"You think you can take my man you have another thing coming!" Serena hissed as she stepped closer to him.

"What are you talking about! I don't want him! He's my fucking father!" 

Serena slapped her hard across the face and hissed. "How dare you talk to me like that you little slut! I mean it if you anywhere near him. Your little ass is out of here" her mother then walked away and slammed the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! You get a double update because the original was both of these chapters together and I didn't want it to be soooo long so I cut it in half! lol so here is the next chapter as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia stood there a quarter of a second before she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She leaned against the bathtub as she cried. She needed to calm down and think. That' what she needed to do. After 10 minutes she stood up and washed her face. Her cheek was still kind of red, but she would still survive. She then went to her room threw on a pair of pants and grabbed her bag with her costume into and then an extra thing of clothes. Just in case. She then went to Casey's apartment across the building. She knocked on the door and smiled when Wonder Woman opened the door Casey had on a red tank top dress, the bottom was blue with silver stars on it, on her feet her long boots that had strips on them. On her wrist was the bracelets and on her head was the tiara on her head. "Oh wow"

"Thank you! I finally got the hair right! Come on Melinda and Alex are already here! Why aren't you dress?" Casey chattered as she opened her door wider and let Olivia inside.

Olivia just smiled as she followed Casey to her bedroom. "Hey you guys. Wow Melinda meow." 

Melinda blushed and said "Thanks" on her face was a black mask. Just like the one Halle Berry had on in the movie. She had on leather pants that had claw marks on the thighs and then a black halter top that was criss crossed in the middle, under that was a black camisole. Wrapped around her arm was a whip. On both hands were long gloves. She matched that with black heeled boots.

"When Fin sees you he is going to have a heart attack!" Olivia said with a smile.

Melinda simply giggled as she twirled a strand of her silky straightened hair. "Me? Look at Alex! Munch is going to go ape shit"

Olivia turned her attention to her other friend. "Oo Alex! I mean Sailor Moon! You even have the hairstyle!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to Alex to examine the costume even better.

Alex's hair was indeed in the 'meatball' style. She had on the sailor shirt with the short blue skirt. Along with the red bow on her chest and the long white gloves on her hands. She had finally found the red boots. "I even have the tiara!" Alex said as she fixed her bangs showing of the golden heart shaped tiara.

"Sweet" Olivia said with a smile. "Okay I'll change into my costume" 10 minutes later Olivia had transformed into Morticia Addams. She had on the long (and tight) black dress, her long black hair was prefect on her shoulders. Her nails and lips were painted blood red and her eye make up was just right thanks to Casey.

"You look great!"Melinda commented.

"Really?" Olivia asked unsure.

"Of course! Elliot is going to be eating out of the palm of your hand! Now come on we need to get to Brent's house." Casey said.

The reason they meet at Casey's house was because Brent lived on down the street and around the corner. So they could walk their and then walk back. The boys would handle themselves and get to their respected places.

Alex was walking besides Olivia. Smiling down at the little children running around with huge smiles and even bigger bags of candy. Her stomach lurched at the thought of her being here this time next year? Would she be taking her little girl or boy out trick or treating instead of heading to some senior Halloween party? She groaned on the inside. She had to find out soon. She couldn't deal with not knowing anymore.

"What are you guys thinking so hard about?" Melinda asked. She noticed that her 3 friends seemed to be in lost in their own little worlds.

"Nothing" they all said at the same time.

This caused all 4 girls to laugh with one another. Then it feel silent. Casey was the first one to break the silence by saying. "I got in a argument with one of Lucas's girlfriend yesterday"

"Which one? Nasty Nora and Ratty Rachel?" Melinda asked.

"Rachel. And we both said somethings and she told me that Lucas was thinking about sending me to live with our grandparents. The grandparents in California"

"No way! Why?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea! I haven't been skipping, or ditching expect for those 2 times! I'm doing good in all my classes and I'm doing good! Maybe he's just tired of me" she whispered the last part.

"No way! Lucas loves you to pieces! Ratty Rachel was probably just lying. She is most likely jealous of the relationship you two have" Alex said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend shoulders. She couldn't tell them now.

Olivia walked a little faster, matching her past with the other 3 girls. She nearly got ran over by two boys. "Ow!" she said.

"Oh sorry...Hey Olivia!"

Olivia blinked and she burst out laughing. "Holy crap! Munch? Fin? You guys look great!" 

Munch had on a tux with a long cap along with the cool glasses things that the Tuxedo man would always wear. "Hey there Sailor Moon" he said when he saw Alex. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" Alex giggled as he kissed her neck.

Fin was staring at Melinda. "You look hot" he said. He then blushed slightly. He was wearing batman costume. From the mask to the cape. He looked good in it too. 

Melinda went over to him and said. "Hello Batman"

"Catwoman"

"Ew please don't start doing the whole role playing thing" Huang said as he came over to him. He had on his Hogwarts robe. With circle glasses and a lightening bolt on his forehead. In his hand was a wand. "You ladies look hot!"

"Why thank you" Casey said as she hugged her best friend. "You look great too"

"I think you look great too Wonder Woman"

Casey looked up and smiled when she saw Preston. He had on his Superman costume, he even had his hair styled like Superman did. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey there you"

"Hey Casey" he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

Olivia stood of to the side as she watched all her friends interact with one another. She realized they had arrived at Brent's place. She looked around the outside, hoping to spot Elliot. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck and she straightened.

"Are you looking for me?"

Olivia smiled. "Yep" She turned and smiled. "Hey Elliot."

"You look beautiful Olivia." Elliot said truthfully. He had on the stripped suit. His hair was slicked back and he even had a fake cigar in his hand.

"Thanks" Olivia said with a blush.

Elliot smiled seeing her blush. "You want to go in?"

"Sure" she replied with a large smile. She looked away and saw that her friends had indeed started to go inside.

"Come on Morticia and Gomez!" Casey giggled.

"Coming Wonder Woman" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and followed him into the house. It was packed with teenagers and it was loud with chatter, laughter and music. Soon Olivia found herself dancing with Elliot.

Huang was dancing with another group of his friends, friends from his graphic art class. He could feel someone watching him. He looked up and saw that it was Noah Dixon standing off the side. He was dressed as a Mad Hatter. Huang took a breath and went over to Noah and said. "Hi"

Noah smiled and he replied. "Hey. I look your costume."

Huang felt his cheeks heat up and he replied. "I like yours too."

Noah smiled at Huang and said. "Did you see the movie? I think Johnny Depp is..."

"To die for?" Huang offered. Please let him to agree? Huang begged.

Noah smiled and said. "That and an amazing actor"

Huang smiled and said. "Favorite Johnny Depp movie?"

"'It has to be Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. How about you?"

"Sweeney Todd. Hands down" Huang said with a smile as he adjusted his Harry Potter glasses.

Noah smiled at Huang and said. "You want to go over there and talk? I haven't seen Sweeney Todd yet"

Huang looked over to where Noah was pointing. It was an small couch off the side. "Sure" They walked over their together and started talking about Johnny Depp movies, which lead to music, which lead to plays which lead to Mamma Mia, which lead to Mean Girls which lead to Huang asking. "So Noah. Tell me before I put more into this than I should. Are you uhmm...well?"

"Gay?" Noah offered. His face showed no emotion.

Huang nodded and bit his bottom lip as he looked at the baseball player on the couch next to him. "Are you?"

Noah leaned into him and kissed Huang gently on the mouth. He pulled away standing up and offering his hand. "What do you think?"

Huang was smiling brightly and all he could do was nod and smile some more. 

Noah smiled and said. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure" Huang squeaked. He followed Noah to the dance floor and threw an excited smile to Casey who was dancing nearby with Preston. Huang was having much more fun than he thought he would. Thanks to Noah.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Totally wicked! Okay so here is the new chapter I hope you all like it. So as always read, review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law &Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the week after Halloween. Things had changed since then with some of the friends. Olivia and Elliot grew closer and closer, Casey was growing more distant and nervous, Alex was scared out of her mind and Huang was being more secretive and he was very giddy. It was in the start of the school day and the friends were standing in the hallway.

Olivia was leaning against her locker, she was looking for Elliot. She usually meet him here and they would walk and talk and go to first period together. She was totally digging him. She groaned when she saw Dean. He had stopped being such a pest when Elliot asked her to dance at Homecoming but that didn't stop him for something about Olivia. Most of the time whatever he said was sexually.

"Olivia. How are you doing hot stuff?" Dean asked as he stood before her. He remembered the last time he had her caged in at her locker. They way she freaked out. He didn't want that to happen again so he kept some space between them. Truthfully he was slightly frightened by Fin and Munch.

"Fine. Thank you for asking. You can leave now" She said with a roll of her eyes.

Dean looked her over. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a short sleeved shirt that had a frowny face on it. Her dark hair was in pony tail. He smiled at her as he said. "That's why I like you Livvia. Your so straight forward."

"My foot is going to be straight forward in your nuts if you don't leave her alone" Alex said as she stood by her now best friend.

Dean rolled his eyes at Alex. "What ever Mock Trial nerd. I'll see you later hotness" he said as he turned and walked away.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. "He is such a prick"

"Tell me about it" Alex said with a roll of her eyes. She looked around. Munch was showing Fin picture on his phone. Melinda, Casey, Huang and Preston were talking about something off to the side. Alex whispered. "Can you come to the store with me after school Olivia?"

"Sure. Why are you whispering? Why do you have to go to the store?"Olivia whispered back. 

Alex bit her bottom lip as she whispered something into Olivia's ear.

Olivia's eyes widen but she quickly controlled herself. "Oh my! Really?"

"I think so" She said back.

"Did you tell Munch?"

"Not until I know for sure" Alex said back. "It's only me you and Casey. Melinda has to go home. Her mother isn't feeling to well."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Just meet me and Casey after our Psychology class." 8th period was the only class Olivia and Alex didn't share.

"Okay" Alex whispered.

Olivia awkwardly hugged Alex. She was still getting used to the whole hugging thing. "No worries. Everything is going to work out just fine"

Alex nodded with a small smile. She knew that Olivia truly meant that. Her friend never really gave hugs. She was happy and proud to be the one to receive one. "I'm sure your right"

~Elliot~

"So you mean to tell me you broke up with Kathy?" his father questioned him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Why? That was a good child, from a good family" his father said.

Elliot sighed, he had missed his bus and needed a ride to school. His mother usually took them but she wasn't feeling well. Their father was home and he decided to take Elliot and Madison to school.

"Daddy Kathy is a totally psycho" Madison called from the back seat.

Elliot held in a chuckle but he softly smiled. He totally loved his little sister.

"Madison Anne Stabler. Don't speak like that about other people. Especially about Elliot's girl" Frank Stabler said.

"Dad. She isn't my girl anymore. I just told you we broke up. She was to clingy, and we broke up all the time and then would get back together. She just wasn't for me" Elliot said truthfully.

"So who are you with right now?" his father asked.

"No one at the moment."

"Who do you like? I can tell there is some girl" Frank said with a slight smile.

Elliot smiled bashfully and said. "Her name is Olivia. Olivia Benson. She's really cool"

"You should bring her to dinner sometime. We can meet her"

Elliot sighed. "We aren't together or anything. I haven't asked her out I mean"

"Well you should. If you truly like her what's taking you so long to ask her out? Have her over for dinner son" Frank said as he pulled into the high school drop off space.

"Sure thing dad" Elliot said as he gathered his stuff. He said goodbye and got out the car. He walked into the building wondering why it was taking him so long to ask Olivia out. He truly did like her and that she was an awesome person. What was holding him back?

~English Class~

"Alex darling what's wrong?" Munch asked. John noticed the difference in his girlfriend's behavior over the last few weeks. He was worried about her.

Alex turned to her boyfriend and said. "Nothing Munch. Just a little tired I guess"

Munch gave her a look but nodded. He knew there was something else. But he could tell she didn't want to talk about it right then.

Olivia and Elliot were also in the English class with Alex and Munch. They're teacher was at her desk looking over something. She was trying to find her papers. The students had projects to do. They would be acting a scene from any Shakespeare book. They could be in groups no bigger than 4 or they could be by themselves. Olivia, Elliot, Alex and Munch immediately got together. They were trying to think of what scene to do from any book. _**(AN: Can someone review and tell a me a scene with 4 people from any Shakespeare book? Hopefully 2 girls and 2 boys! I'v only read Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet! So can someone help me out? I will be eternally grateful!) **_

"Any ideas one what to do yet?" Elliot asked with a sigh.

"Nope." Olivia sighed. She could tell that something was up with him. But she wasn't sure how to ask him. Besides her mind kept wondering back to Alex. Was one of her best friends truly pregnant?

~After School~

"Thankfully Munch had swimming practice. I was worried I wouldn't be able to shake him" Alex said softly as they walked to the store.

Munch was on the swim team, so was Casey, Preston and Huang. Casey had already told her coach she wouldn't be able to practice today. A family emergency. Which in truth it was, Alex was her best friend her sister and she needed her.

Olivia simply nodded as she listened to her friends. She would have to be home soon. Her father wasn't liking her staying after school anymore. He wanted her at home all the time. But Olivia hated being home with him. It freaked her out. So she would wait until after 5 to walk through the door, Because after 5 her mother would be at home.

They finally made it to the drugstore and Alex put on a confident face as she went over and looked over the pregnancy test. "Which one?" she asked with wide eyes.

Casey looked with a shrug of her shoulders. "No idea. They all seem the same to me. I would say get the ones that say yes or no not the little blue for yes and red for no crap"

"Good idea" Olivia said.

"Okay" Alex said. She brought it and they were soon out of the store. Alex bit her bottom lip as she opened her bottle of iced tea. "Where should we do this?"

"My house. My brother isn't home and non of his pesky girlfriends are there" Casey said simply.

Olivia nodded showing her agreement. That way she would be close to him and wouldn't be to late. They started towards Casey and Olivia's apartment building. They arrived their 10 minutes later.

Casey looked the door behind him. "You should pee on 3 different sticks. I mean that's what girls usually do in the movies and stuff to be sure"

Alex nodded with a slight blush. This was way to weird. She clutched her bag as she went inside the bathroom. 

Casey and Olivia tried sitting on the couch but they were way to nervous and couldn't do it. So they paced around the living room. Waiting. Soon Alex came back out. "Now we wait 10 minutes"

The girls waited and paced and tried (and failed) to start some sort of conversation. At 4:45 Alex started towards the bathroom. She looked at the 3 white sticks and she paled as tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit" she cried.

Casey and Olivia ran to the bathroom and looked at the three little white sticks Alex was holding up. All three of them said. "Yes"

"Well hell" Casey mumbled.

Alex was crying as she slid to the floor. "What am I going to do?"

Casey and Olivia slid right next to her, on opposite sides, and wrapped their arms around her. "It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this together. We are going to do this"

"I'm pregnant you guys. Why did this have to happen" Alex cried as she buried her head into her knees. She would have normally felt comfort coming from her best friends. But at the moment the only thing she could think about was the fact she was carrying another human being inside of. That in a few months she would be somebody's mother! "Oh God" she groaned tears falling from her blue eyes. "What am I going to do"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth! So I decided to have the teens do a scene from Twelfth Night! Thanks for the suggestions you guys! Oh and thanks for the reviews and things totally wicked. So as you can tell here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! LOL so as always read review and of course enjoy.  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Fin and Melinda where sitting on Melinda's couch watching an episode of Hoarders.

"That is just a hot mess" Fin said shaking his head.

"Ew!" Melinda squealed when she saw the next scene. She pressed her head into Fin's neck. A man on the show 'collected' rodents. As in rats. They were over a thousand in his, so many that they stayed in his house while he stayed in the garage!

Fin smiled as he gently kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Mel. It's just a couple of rats" he chuckled.

Melinda looked up at him with wide amused eyes. "A couple of rats? Fin! That's over a thousand of rats! That's so disgusting and unsanitary!" she said.

Fin smiled and kissed her head once more.

Melinda scooted up and kissed his lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

Fin moaned gently gently cupped the back of her head. Bringing her closer.

Melinda got in his lap, straddling him. She went back to kissing him. She loved kissing his soft lips. She moaned when she felt his hands on the skin of her hips. She tightened her arms on his neck.

"Melinda" her father called from the kitchen.

Melinda gasped as she quickly unwrapped her arms and scooted out of his lap. "Coming...daddy" she called as she tried to catch he breath. 

Fin was breathing heavily as he tried to control himself. He winked at Melinda she rushed out of the room and went inside of the kitchen.

"Yes?" she asked her father.

Derrick Warren looked at his teenage daughter and said. "What are you two doing in there?"

"Watching Hoarders" she replied with a smile. She could feel a blush sweep over her body. She knew that her father probably knew what she was doing. 

"Mmh hmm" He said with a smile. He said "I'm taking your mother to chemo. I'll be back soon"

Melinda nodded. She turned just as her mother came in the room. She went over and hugged her mother gently. "How are you doing mom?"

"I actually feel fine" her mother exclaimed with a smile.

Melinda nodded and said. "Fin is in there"

"I know" Kaitlin said with a smile. 

Melinda once again blushed. 

Kaitlin kissed the top of her daughters head and then walked over to Derrick and they walked out of the back door together.

"Be good. FIN!" Derrick called.

Melinda heard Fin hurry to the kitchen. She smiled when she felt him behind her.

"Yes. Sir?" Fin asked. 

"Kaitlin and I are leaving. We'll be back soon. Now I have my shotgun and I know how to use it. Do you understand?" Derrick asked.

Fin's eyes widen. He viewed Derrick as his father and he respected the man with all his heart. Plus he was scared of the older man. "Yes sir I understand." Fin replied.

Melinda rolled her eyes and said. "Bye daddy. Bye mom" she shut the door behind him. She turned to Fin wrapping her arms around his neck and said. "Now where were we?"

Fin smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. "We were watching Hoarders." 

"If you say so." Melinda said as she gently brushed her lips against his lips. "But I have another idea."

"No way Mel. Your dad really would shoot me!" Fin said as he guided her back to the living room. He sat them on the couch and groaned when she sat in his lap.

"Your right. He would kill you." Melinda giggled with a smile. She snuggled into his chest and she smiled when he wrapped his arms around and bringing her closer.

Fin kissed the top of her head and settled back into the couch watching the rest of the show.

~Casey~  
Casey was leaning back against the wall next to her bed. She had just dyed her hair a platinum blonde. There was black streaks in it. She was looking over a packet she had gotten in her English class. She heard her cell phone vibrate and she reached over and answered. "Hello?"

"How's it going baby sis?" Luke asked.

Casey smiled and said. "It's okay. Thanks for going shopping" she sighed as she whispered. "Wendy is still here"

Luke chuckled and said. "I know. I told her to stay. What is she up too?"

Casey rolled her eyes as she said "Cleaning. I actually like this one. She doesn't brother me or eat my food. She cooks and clean. Good job bro"

Luke laughed and said. "Okay I was just calling to check in on you. I'll call back when I'm getting off of work okay?" 

"Sure"

"Love you"

"Love you too" Casey said with a smile as she hung up her phone. She tossed it back on her bed. She then went to the bathroom and rinsed her hair out. She stood in the bathroom blow drying her hair. Once she was done she looked in the mirror with a smile. She actually like the new do. She thought she was going to hate it. She hadn't chosen blonde in a long time. She was born a dirty blonde and started dying her hair when she was 13 years old. She tightened her towel around her body and she walked out of the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She turned and nearly dropped her glass of Orange juice. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Before her was Wendy and man, they were on the couch making out. The man wasn't her brother. Wendy pulled away from the man her green eyes wide. "CASEY! I thought you were asleep."

Casey rolled her eyes. "It's 5 in the evening you thought I would be asleep?" she questioned.

"Is this your sister? Is she going to join us?" The man asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Casey held in her gag. "No. I'm not her sister. I'm her now ex-boyfriends little sister and I'm defiantly not going to join you! You disgusting pervert! Now get your stuff on and get out of my house. Both of you"

Wendy stood up gripping her shirt. "Please Casey. Don't tell Luke. Let me do it myself"

"I'll consider just leave"Casey said as she opened the door waiting for them to leave. She watched as they walked past her.

"Casey?" Wendy said with wide tear filled eyes.

"What?" 

"I'm sorry" the older women said softly.

"Yeah...yeah..yeah" Casey said as she shut the door behind the leaving couple. She sighed as she went back to her bedroom to get dressed. She sighed as she sat back on the bed, in the same spot she was before. She listened to the empty apartment. She then realized something, she was lonely. She picked up her phone and called Alex. No answer. That was when she remembered that Alex was over Munch's house. So those two were out of the question. Fin and Melinda were hanging out too. Huang was on a secret date with Noah. The only person left was Olivia. She dialed Olivia's phone number.

"Hello?" Olivia whispered as she hid in her closet.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked confused as she pressed the phone tighter to her ear. She could hear yelling on Olivia's side of the phone.

"My parents" was all she replied.

"You want to came over to my house? No one is here" Casey said.

"Uhm...I'll try to get out without being noticed" Olivia whispered.

"Okay I'll see you soon" Casey replied. She hung up the phone and she bit her bottom lip. She was terribly worried about her best friend.

~Olivia~  
Olivia sighed as she crawled out of her closet. She stood up shaking her body as she stretched. She was surprised when she came home from school that day and found a bag of clothes on her bed. Her father had went out and brought her 5 pairs of jeans and 7 shirts. Along with a pair of shoes. That was what started the whole argument. Her mother was pissed that he had went out and brought Olivia something and not her. "Selfish bitch" Olivia whispered.

"SHE NEEDED NEW CLOTHES! SHE CAN'T KEEP WEARING THOSE TIGHT THINGS! SOMEONE IS GOING TO HURT HER!" He yelled.

Her mother was silent for a minute. "Like you hurt me all those years ago? When you came from behind those bushes and attacked me?" Serena whispered.

Olivia had heard this story so many times. From both her parents when they were drunk. She leaned against the door with wide tear filled eyes there was no way she would be able to sneak past them without being seen. Then she would be drawn into the argument. They never ended well for her. She got her phone and sent a text to Casey explaining she wouldn't be able to make it. She then curled up in a ball in her bed and cried until she fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth! So as you can tell I've updated. You may do your happy dance! Lol so anywho here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

~Alex~  
She sat nervously on the porch waiting for Munch to arrive. Her parents were both at work and today was the day she was going to tell Munch. She was a nervous mess! She tightened her jacket around her body. The cool November air getting to her. She stood decided to wait for him inside.

"Hey Lex" Munch said as he came to her house. He reached and unlocked the gate and then walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as he kissed her. He pulled away and said. "How you feeling?" 

"Munch we really need to talk" Alex said. She got his hand and lead her into the house. She heard him close the door behind them. She guided him to the couch. She took a seat having him sit next to her. She took a deep breath and then froze up. She had no idea on how she was about to tell him.

Munch could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. He scooted closer to her and said. "Alexandria baby what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?"

This was what made Alex cry. She leaned into him crying her eyes out. "Please...you promise not to hate me?" she cried as she looked up into his eyes.

Munch stared down at her and he whispered. "Why would I hate you baby? What's going on?"

Alex sat up and ran her hands through her hair, she cleared her throat and said. "I'm pregnant" she intended for her voice to come out strong and secure, but it sounded weak and scared.

Munch's whole body froze. He couldn't breath as a million and one thoughts raced through his mind. "Pregnant...with a baby?"

"No! With a dinosaur. Of course with a baby" She said.

Munch blinked and then closed his eyes trying to figure everything out. "Oh gosh Lex. What are you going to do?"

Alex looked at him and whispered. "I don't know. I haven't told my parents yet. I'm so scared of what they will say. I was scared of what you would say. What do you want to do?" she spoke a tad bit louder at that part.

He looked at her and said. "Abortion"

Alex gasped as she scooted away from him. "John! I never would have"

But Munch put a finger over her mouth. "Don't interrupt. I was saying abortion is out of the question. No one is killing our child." 

Alex gave a slight smile when he said our child. "So are we going to keep the baby? Or give it up for adoption? I should know these things before I talk to my parents"

"We. Before we talk to your parents. I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Munch said kissing the side of her head.

Alex sighed happily as she cuddled closer to him. She couldn't believe she was afraid to tell him this. She should have know that he would have been understanding. He always was. Now they just had to get everything planned out. Her parents were lawyers, she knew how that could get. And that was what scared her the most. 

~Monday English class~

"So we are going to do Twelfth Night" Elliot asked his group. He noticed the tension that had once held strong on Alex had simmered down. She seemed better, but now both her and Munch seemed to be acting differently. More calculating.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll be Olivia." Alex giggled.

"I'll be Viola"

"Sebastian." Munch said simply.

"That leaves me with Orsino." Elliot said smiling. "We are going the last part of the very last scene. When everyone realizes who Viola, well Cesario, really is"

"Sweet. So I'll be in charge of the costumes and everything." Alex said said simply.

"Cool. Uhm we can practice at my house sometimes." Elliot said. "We have to present in two weeks. So we should practice as much as we can"

"Sure. That's cool" Olivia said with a gentle smile. They all agreed and started to map out a plan. They really needed to get an A in this presentation. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the day flew by. Olivia was at her locker when she felt his presence. "Hey" she smiled.

Elliot smiled at her as she turned and said. "How are you?"

"Fine I guess. What's up?" she said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner over my house. Like maybe tomorrow?"

Olivia's eyes widen. "What?"

"I know it's kind of short notice but my father and mother keep bothering me about it because I'm always talking about you and stuff" he rambled.

Olivia blushed as she said. "Your always talking about me?"

Elliot blushed too as he replied. "Well yeah. Your a really cool person Olivia and I like you"

"What kind of like?" Olivia pressed. She needed to know how this relationship was going to work.

He took a step towards here. He debated his next step, he remembered how she reacted when Dean had her pressed against the lockers. But that was Dean. He whispered as he said. "I really like you"

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Okay"

"Okay what?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of her house but she was going to do it. She was going to go and have dinner with the Stablers! "I'll go to the dinner"

Elliot smiled brightly and said. "Thanks Liv! After school you can just came over my house with me. Then my father will take you home."

Olivia nodded showing her agreement with the plan. She smiled at him once more as she watched him walk away. She turned to see Casey and Huang looking at her with a big smiles. "Don't even start" she giggled.

"What? We can talk about you and your boyyyyyyyyyfriieennnnnnd" Huang sang. 

"No you can not!" Olivia said with a soft smile. They went and got Fin, Melinda and then Alex and Munch. As they walked Huang and Casey filled the others in on Olivia and Elliot.

"Oh he already invited you over to meet the parentals! This is good!" Melinda said with a smile.

"I know. Wait should I wear?" Olivia asked.

Huang smiled and said. "Those black jeans, with that dark blue shirt you have. You know the one that pushes up your boobs but looks nice and elegant at the same time. Elliot will be drooling and is mom will love it and love you"

Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arm around Huang's shoulders. "What would I do without you?"

"Die wearing uncute clothes" Huang said with a smile.

"Your right" Olivia laughed.

Casey rolled her eyes and said. "Please don't inflate his already enlarged head!"

Huang playfully shoved her. "Whatever. Casey darling you love me"

"Like cramps" She laughed. 

Fin and Melinda both laughed and they continued on their way home. Alex and Munch whispering amongst themselves. They were trying to agree on something.

"Well Olivia and Casey already know! They were there when I took the test" she whispered to him.

Munch sighed. "Are you sure?"

Alex looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to need all my friends to get through this. We are going to need everyone Munch"

Munch nodded. They had stopped in front of Olivia and Casey's apartment building. "You guys?" 

They all turned to look at Munch.

"What's up?" Fin said. 

Alex took a deep breath and said. "We have to tell you something. Something that we can't really keep to ourselves, well not for very long that is, and we really would like you guys apart of everything. But if you don't want to be" her voice broke. "Then that's okay"

Melinda looked at Alex confused. She wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder and said. "What's wrong are you guys breaking up or something?"

Casey and Olivia looked at each other. They already knew what was going on.

"Oh gosh no" Munch said.

"Then what?" Fin asked.

"I'm pregnant" Alex whispered. 

Melinda gasped her brown eyes widened in complete surprise. "No way" she whispered.

"Yeah, I am. Maybe 3 or 4 months" Alex sniffed.

Huang looked at Munch and then Alex. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"We aren't going to get an abortion. But we don't know if we will raise it" Munch answered.

Huang nodded and then hugged Alex tightly. "I'm here for you sweetie"

Alex nodded and hugged Fin. She looked over his shoulders at Fin and Melinda. She already knew that Olivia and Casey had her back.

"Don't even look this way. You already know I'm with the two of you." Fin said simply as he patted Munch's back.

Melinda nodded and joined the hug. "I'm here for you sweetie"

Soon they were all hugging on the side walk. 

"You guys want to come up to my apartment? Hot chocolate? Movie?" Casey sniffed wiping her eyes.

Everyone agreed and they walked inside. They started going towards Casey's apartment. Olivia blinked. This was the way she usually went. 

"Why are we going this way?" she asked confused.

"Something is wrong with the elevator on my side. We were told to go this way." Casey explained. 

Olivia nodded and her heart raced as they neared her apartment. Hopefully both her parents were silent, or not at home. No such luck. She could hear them yelling.

"What's that noise?" Fin asked.

"WHERE IS SHE?" A male voice yelled.

"Olivia isn't this your floor?" Casey asked. She turned and saw that Olivia was breathing heavily.

"Hey Liv? You okay?" Munch asked.

She looked at them and before she could answer her apartment door opened and her father stood in the door way. He was wearing black jeans and a white beater.

He looked at the upcoming teens and his eyes narrowed when they landed on Olivia.

Olivia shivered and took a step back. "Fa-daddy" she whispered her head bowed.

"Get in here now" he said.

Olivia took a step forward and she winced when he grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him. She could smell the booze reeking from his body. She could see her mother on the floor in the living room. She was crying. Oh great it was going to be one of those days. She turned to see the looks on her friends faces and she lowered her eyes. "Bye you guys" she whispered.

"Now Olivia" he said never taking his eyes off of her. He then pushed her into the house and looked up at the teens before him. "Don't brother talking to her anymore"

"What?" Casey asked confused. She stared at Olivia's father and felt chills run down her spine.

"Don't talk to her anymore. She doesn't need any friends" he repeated. He then turned and went back inside the house, slamming the door behind him. 

"What the fuck was that?" Fin asked. His anger was reaching an all time high, why in the world did Olivia's father grab her like that?

Everyone was silent as they looked at each other. They weren't sure of what to do should they make sure Olivia was okay? Or should they keep walking. But one thing was for sure. They weren't going to stop talking to her. She was their friend and from the looks of this she needed them. 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people of earth! So wow thanks for all the reviews and everything! So awesome! So anywho here is the new chapter in the story! I hope you guys like it!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

Olivia stood before her father wondering what in the world had set him off. Why was he so angry? She was about to say something when there was knock at the door. She paled as she looked at her father.

"Open it. Then go straight to your room." he hissed. He then went back to her mother. He got the drunk sobbing woman and half carried half dragged to their bedroom.

Olivia took a deep breath as she turned to the door. How in the hell was she going to explain this to them? She then turned the knob and opened the door. She looked into the faces of her very concerned friends.

"Olivia are you okay? What in the hell is with him?" Casey asked in a hushed whisper.

"He's drunk. Listen you guys have to leave. I'm going to get into so much trouble if he finds out.." Olivia started.

But Fin cut her off. "Baby girl. Come with us. You don't have to stay here. Not now. You shouldn't be around that"

Olivia shook her head no. "I can't I have to stay here. He's going to be angry. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" she whispered.

Alex took a step forward and said. "Livvie. Are you going to be okay?" her voice leaking concern.

Olivia nodded, even though she knew it was a lie. She had to get her friends out of her. Before her father came back. "I'll be fine. He's just wasted. Now go. I'll see you guys tomorrow like always!" she tried to force a smile. But it was pointless. She knew that her friends didn't believe that she would be okay. Hell she didn't believe that she would be okay.

Fin and Munch shared a look. They both sighed and Fin said. "Baby girl if you ever need anything I mean anything. Give me a call and then go down that fire escape. I'll be waiting for you."

"Me too" Munch and Melinda said at the same time.

"I'm in the same building. I mean it Olivia. Please be okay? Okay?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded wiping her eyes. She never felt so loved in her life. "Okay. Bye you guys." she then turned and shut the door behind her.

Huang, Fin, Munch, Melinda, Alex and Casey stood there for a couple more minutes waiting for any noise indicating that she wasn't okay. When they heard nothing they went to Casey's apartment. They settled into their usual spots in Casey's bedroom. Alex and Munch were seated by one another on the floor, leaning against the closet. Melinda and Fin laying side by side on the floor and Casey and Huang perched on the bed.

"Do you think she is going to be okay? I mean... you don't think her dad hits her do you?" Huang finally asked.

Everyone was silent pondering this question.

"It's a possibility. I mean think about it she doesn't like to be touched, she freaks out in enclosed spaces." Alex said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"That's horrible." Casey replied.

"What should we do about it? I mean Olivia hasn't told us for sure and we have no proof. I mean we just can't call the police! What would happen to Olivia if the police don't do anything and her father is alone with her again?" Huang asked looking up at everyone.

Melinda finally spoke. "Do you think he...sexually abuses her?" she whispered. She looked away from the Pirates Of The Caribbean poster to look at her friends.

"No way! No one is sick enough to do that to their own kid! I mean..." Alex started but she paused as she thought about the rest of her sentence. "But Olivia did say that he raped her mother." she whispered.

"Well what should we do?" Munch asked as he wrapped his arm protectively around Alex.

"I have no idea." Fin said with a sigh.

~Olivia~  
Olivia was in her room. She was trying to concentrate on her homework. But it wasn't working. She couldn't do it. Her house was just to tense. She knew that something was going to happen soon and it wasn't going to be something good. She felt her body tense when she heard her parents bedroom door open. The footsteps came right to her closed bedroom door. Olivia's head snapped up when her door opened.

"Who were those people?" her mother asked.

Olivia observed her mother. Serena Benson had stringy light brown hair and dull green eyes. Olivia could tell that Serena use to be beautiful. But after what happened to her and then the drinking, everything just went down hill. Olivia also saw the bust lip and swelling eye on her mother's face. "Come on you need some ice on that" she said gently. She stood up and got her mothers hand taking the older woman into the kitchen and getting her an ice pack. "Those are my friends."

Serena nodded and she leaned close to Olivia and whispered. "I'm so sorry Ollie"

Olivia's head tilted her head in surprise. Serena hadn't called her Ollie since she was a little girl. Serena would call her that nickname when ever her father was gone, or when she had fucked up and felt truly sorry for it. "For what?"

"For letting all this happen. I'm a horrible mother." she cried as she slid to the floor.

Olivia sighed as she slid to the ground next to her mother. She couldn't deny the fact that her mother was indeed horrible. But she wouldn't tell that to the woman, she already felt bed for herself.

"You must hate me for letting that monster into our lives! Oh Ollie mommy is so sorry!" Serena said.

Olivia could clearly smell the liquor on her mother's breath. God how she hated that smell. She simply nodded and patted her mothers head.

Serena looked up at her daughter and laughed.

"What?" Olivia looked at her mother confused.

"Nothing...just really wasted." she slurred.

Olivia sighed. The mother daughter moment was over. She removed her arms from around her mother and went to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and tried to go back to her homework. She sighed as she closed the book. She just couldn't focus on it. She walked out of her room and to the kitchen. She sighed seeing that her mother was gone. She looked around wondering where she could have went to. She shook her head, she really didn't care, and went to the fridge.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room?" her father asked. 

Olivia turned around to face her father. She didn't talk because she knew what ever her answer would be it would be wrong. 

He stepped closer to her and gripped her arm and said. "Didn't I?"

"Yes" Olivia cried out.

He slapped her hard across the face and then started taking her to her bedroom. He threw her to the floor and said. "Don't come out of here until you have to leave for school. Am I understood?"

Olivia was crying and gasping for breath. When he threw her to the ground she had landed stomach first on her shoe.

He sneered as he went over and back handed her across the face. "Do you understand!"

Olivia could taste the blood in her mouth. "Yes! I understand!" she cried out.

"Good." he said. He then brought her head up and kissed her on the forehead. He then pushed her back to the ground. He turned away and slammed the door behind him.

Olivia was gasping for breath as she laid on her bedroom floor. Her hot tears running down her bruised face. She crawled to her bed and climbed in it. She sighed as she pulled the covers over her and just laid there. 

~ Elliot~  
"So she is coming tomorrow?" Bernadette Stabler asked with a smile.

"Yes mama. After school" Elliot said with a smile.

"That's good! What should I fix? What does she like?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know. Food." Elliot laughed.

Bernie playfully swatted her son and she said. "So you really like this girl?"

"Yeah. She's great"

"More than you like Kathy?" his dad asked as he came into the living room. He placed his badge and everything on the table.

"Yes dad. Me and Kathy had nothing in common." Elliot explained for what felt like the 12th million time.

"It sure seemed that you did. I mean you two knew each other since you were little. You adore that Kathy girl" The oldest Stabler said. 

"Dad. That's not true. Sure Kathy and I hung out when we were younger and yeah maybe I enjoyed her company but I don't now. I can see past her facade and see that she's really...well she's not a very nice person. Olivia is different. We like the same things and shes really funny and smart." Elliot replied.

His mother and father just looked at each other. Bernie had a smile on her face, while her husband held a look of denial.

"So dad after dinner can you drop her off at home? I don't want her to walk home at night." Elliot said.

Bernie smiled and went over and kissed the top of her sons head. "Such a sweet boy. Of course he will! I can't wait to meet this girl!" she then left out of the living room.

Elliot looked at his father waiting for him to say anything. When nothing was said he walked out of the living room and went to his bedroom. He was really nervous about tomorrow. A million thoughts going through his head as he thought about everything that could or couldn't happen. He just hoped that Olivia was okay and well. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello people of earth! So sorry for the semi long wait but school has been kicking my butt! But no need to fear a new chapter is here! Lol as always read review and of course enjoy! Hehehe backing away slowly hiding the Dr. Pepper* enjoy (nervous laughter)  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

It was the next day and Olivia got dressed slowly. She jaw was sore as was her stomach. She stood in the mirror applying bronze to her bruised jaw. She winced when she touched her jaw. Once it was covered she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing the dark purple shirt with the black jeans. She was going to Elliot's house for dinner. She didn't care how much trouble she would be in when she got home. She just had to go there. She soon had on her boots and coat and she was out the door. She rushed outside and saw that her friends were waiting for her. She let out a sigh of relief she thought they were going to just ditch her. "Hey you guys."

Casey said nothing. She just wrapped her arms around her.

Olivia hugged her back. She felt tears in her eyes when she felt all her friends join the hug. After a few seconds she said. "Come on you guys. We are going to be late."

They all let go and started to walk. The walk started off silent until Olivia said. "So Alex? When are you going to tell your parents about...well you know?"

Alex looked at Munch and said. "I have no idea. I mean I don't even know how to tell them."

Olivia sighed happily when her friends started up a conversation about what they thought. She knew they were all worried about her and she didn't want them too. Having them worry over Alex was better.

~Later that day~  
Elliot went to Olivia's desk after the bell rang and said. "Ready to go?"

Olivia nodded as she got her book back. "I have to go to my locker first."

"Same here." Elliot smiled.

Casey went over to Olivia and said. "See you later. Have fun. Bye you two." she hugged Olivia once more and then walked out of the classroom, with an wave to Elliot.

Olivia smiled at Elliot and they went to their lockers to get there things. Soon they were heading out the school doors. "So uhm how are we getting to your house?"

"There is our ride. I guess my dad was called in. That's my mom's car." Elliot observed as he saw his mother pull into the parking lot.

"Called in?" Olivia asked as they went to the car. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"His a police officer." He said. He saw Olivia face and said. "No worries my mom is really cool. I think you too will get along perfectly." he got Olivia's hand. Once they got to the car he opened the back door for her and helped her in. He then got in the front seat. "Mom this is Olivia. Olivia this is my mother."

Bernie turned around and smiled at the young girl. "Hello dearie. Just call me Bernie." she held out her hand.

Olivia shook the older woman's hand and said. "Nice to meet you Bernie."

Elliot smiled as Olivia and his mother talked back and forth. Once his mother picked up Madison he felt totally left out. Madison and Olivia hit it off as soon as Olivia said she liked Linkin Park. They soon arrived at the Stabler household. 

"Oh wow." Olivia said as she walked inside of the house. "You have a beautiful home Bernie."

"Thank you sweetie. Let me go and check on dinner. I'm making chicken alfredo. You are going to love it! You two can go in the den and work on homework" Bernie said as she literally skipped out of the room. 

Elliot smiled and got Olivia's hand. "Come on this way."

Olivia smiled as she laced her fingers with Elliot's. She liked the feel of his hand and hers intertwined. They got to the den and they sat down at the table. She smiled at him. "So what do you want to work on?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and a smile and said. "Actually I want to do something first."

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

Elliot leaned in and gently kissed Olivia on the lips. 

Olivia felt her eyes widen. This was her first! She was having her first kiss with a boy, in his den with his mother and little sister some where in the house! But she didn't care. Elliot's lips for very soft and she was starting to get lost in the kiss.

Elliot continued kissing her until air became an issue. Elliot gently pulled away from her and smiled seeing that her eyes were closed. "Livvie?"

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and she felt herself blush. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked smiling as she

She nodded and said. "Well...yeah." she then let out a giggle. "Come on let's get some work done."

He nodded and said. "Whatever you say Ms. Benson."

"Oh one thing before we get started." Olivia said. She went and leaned over and kissed Elliot on the lips. She smiled on the inside when he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer.

"I hope homework is getting done in there." Bernie called. She looked at her daughter and giggled along with her.

Elliot and Olivia quickly pulled away. Both teens blushing as they opened Olivia's Spanish book. "Yes." they called at the same time.

~Later~  
Olivia and Elliot were sitting sitting on the couch watching The Addams Family. Olivia had found herself curled up in Elliot's arms, leaning against his firm chest.

Elliot had his arm around her waist holding her. He loved the feeling of her in his arms.

"Elliot! Olivia. Dinner is ready." Madison called from the kitchen. 

Olivia and Elliot both got up and went to the kitchen. Olivia saw an older man standing in front of a counter. She assumed he was Elliot's father.

"Olivia this is my father. Dad this is Olivia."

Elliot's father looked Olivia over and said. "Detective Stabler." he held out his hand.

Elliot rolled his eyes. But he smiled when Olivia shook his father's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Olivia said with a smile.

Detective Stabler gave a small and then sat at the table. Soon everyone was sitting at the table and eating food.

"So Olivia. Tell me, where do your parents work?" Bernie asked.

Olivia cleared her throat as she swallowed a noddle. "Well my mother is a professor at Sienna. My father owns his own trucking company."

"Oh what does your mother teach?"

"Modern American Poetry." Olivia said.

"That's nice. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Madison asked.

"Only child."

"Criminal record?" Elliot's father asked. 

"Dad!" Elliot and Madison asked at the same time.

"What? Gotta know these things?"

"No sir." Olivia answered as she gently placed a hand on Elliot's hand. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure all dads ask these questions."

"Your dad hasn't?" Madison asked as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"No...i don't have many friends come over." Olivia said truthfully.

The Stablers seemed to agree with this. The rest of the dinner was his parents getting to know more about Olivia and watching Elliot and Olivia's interact with one another.

"Oh I wish I took a picture of you two for Halloween! Olivia you would make a darling Morticia!" Bernie said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Bernie. Let me help you clear the table." Olivia said as she stood up.

Bernie smiled and said. "Thank you sweetie." as she walked past Elliot she nudged him and said. "Good job darling. That little Kathy girl never helped me. Olivia here is a keeper."

Olivia blushed as she followed Bernie into the kitchen. She heard Madison close behind her.

Elliot turned to his father. "So?"

"She's a nice girl. A good girl." The elder Stabler observed. 

"And...?"

"I like her." he responded. "Now tell her to come on. It's getting late and I have to get to the station."

Elliot nodded as he stood up. He went to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway. "Hey Livvie? My dad is ready to take you home."

Olivia nodded and she turned to the two Stabler women. "Thank you for the dinner Bernie." 

Bernie wrapped her arms around Olivia and said. "Any time sweetie. Now come back soon okay?" she was looking at Elliot when she said this. 

Elliot and Olivia both nodded. After Olivia said goodbye to Madison she followed Elliot to the front room. His dad had already went to the car. "So I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow." Olivia smiled as she looked up at him.

He bent to kiss her gently kiss her on the lips. He placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to his body. 

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pulled away when she needed to breath. "Gotta go. Don't want to keep your dad waiting." she gave him a final peck on the lips and then went out the door and to the waiting car. "Thanks for taking me home Detective Stabler."

"No problem. Not about to have you walking home or taking the subway at this time of night." 

At first the drive was awkward and silent. But once a question was asked about his work the two began to talk. By time he got to Olivia's apartment building she had won him over. She laughed as she opened the door. "Thanks Detective Stabler." 

"No problem. Now tell me if that bone headed son of mine gives you any trouble." he called as she walked to the door. 

Olivia giggled as she walked into the building and went to her floor. She was on cloud nine as she walked into her apartment. But that all changed when she hit square in the jaw and went crashing to the floor. "Ugh!" she cried out. 

"Who is that man in the car?" her father asked.

"What..?" Olivia asked confused.

Robert looked at his daughter with glazed heated eyes. (_**AN: I have no idea if Robert is the name I used before. I have no idea if I used a name for him! lol but for now on his name is Robert)**_ He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her bedroom. He tossed her on her bed. "Who was he Olivia? Is he paying you?"

Olivia gasped. "No!"

"Then how did you get this?" he shouted as he picked up go-phone. He threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into pieces.

"I brought it!"

Robert pushed her down and seethed. "How?" he punched her and yelled. "ANSWER ME!"

Olivia was struggling to breath. "Baby...sitting..." she panted out.

Robert was unfazed. "Your lying. Now tell me who this man is? Who was he? Are you screwing him? Hmmm giving him up the goods! Your just like your mother a pathetic lying whore."

Olivia was crying. She she tried to get away from him.

"Oh no. I've waited way to damn long for this! Your gonna give it to some old fart and not your own father!"

"YOUR SICK! YOUR A SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed as she pushed him. She watched as he fell to the ground. She didn't think she just jumped off of the bed and ran to her door.

Robert grabbed her foot and straddled her when she fell to the ground. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just like your mother."

Olivia screamed when he ripped her shirt open. "PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello people of earth! lol sorry for the cliff hanger! So as you can tell this is a new chapter! SO as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia screamed when he ripped her shirt open. "PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted hoping for Serena to come to her aid. Who was she fooling? Her mother wouldn't care, her mother was probably passed out drunk at the moment. She was struggling against her father's stronghold as she cried.

"Just stop struggling." he whispered hotly in her ear. 

Olivia cried out again. "Please...don't do this." she whispered. She felt him unbuckle his pants and then her own.

"Shut up." he said.

Olivia groaned and cried out. She felt him shift above her and she took the chance to knee him in the nuts.

Robert groaned and fell to the side. 

Olivia quickly stood up, her chest heaving and tears falling down herself. She quickly went over to her dresser and got her lamp and she hit him in the head with it until he went down and didn't get back up. She was rushing around her room adrenaline was rushing through her veins she had to get out of here. She couldn't focus on anything but getting out. She managed to get her flip flops on and to grab her book bag on. She ran out her bedroom with a glance back. She was to the front door when her mother grabbed her arm. 

"Ollie! What did you do? What did you do?" Serena slurred.

Olivia pushed her mother off of her and said. "What you couldn't." she whispered. She then opened the door and ran. She didn't stop running. Not when she got hit by the cold November, not when some called to her, and not even when it was a green light. She had to keep running. She had no idea where she was going she just need ed to get away from her home. She didn't even realize where she was until she was banging on the door like a mad woman. 

"I coming!" a voice called. 

Olivia's stared at the person in front of. "Help." she whispered.

Elliot stared at her with wide eyes as he looked at the teenager in front of him. Olivia was shirt was torn and her pants were unbuttoned, she had on flip flops and Elliot could see her breath. "Come in." he ushered her inside the house. He went to wrap his arms around her but stopped. He could see that she was shaking. "Come on Livvie." he whispered.

Olivia was shaking from fear and the coldness that had now consumed her body. She rushed into Elliot's arms and just stood their shaking and crying.

Bernie came into the room and nearly fainted. "Oh dear! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she rushed over to the girl.

Olivia was shaking her head no.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you into the living room." Bernie said. 

Elliot guided her to the living room and had her sit on the couch. He stood before and lowered his head seeing that her ripped shirt was exposing her black lace bra. He turned around and got the throw blanket and gently placed it over Olivia's shoulders. He bent down in front of her and said. "Tell me what happened?"

Bernie came into the room holding a mug of hot tea. She handed it to the young girl. "Did something happen? Do you want me to call your parents?"

Olivia gave a snort as she wiped her eyes as she said sarcasticly. "Oh yeah that would be great. My mother is too drunk to answer the phone and my dad...my..dad is the one who did this." she hung her head.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

Bernie looked at Elliot and said. "We should call your father."

Elliot nodded and turned back to Olivia. He looked her over and saw the bruise forming on her face and the bruises on her exposed body part. "Olivia please talk to me." he whispered.

Olivia felt tears in her eyes as she leaned against him. She buried her head in his chest and cried. She couldn't form the words. She just held on to him and cried. 

Madison was in her room when she heard the noise coming downstairs. She stood up and went downstairs. She could hear crying and then she heard her mother talking on the phone in the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and said. "What's going on mama?"

Bernie turned and hugged Madison tightly to her chest.

"Mama what's wrong?" Madison asked.

"Olivia came back banging on the door. I swear that child look like death. Her clothes ripped and torn." Bernie said as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh man. Can I go see her?" Madison asked.

"No. You should get back to bed." Bernie said. She let go of her daughter and let her go. "Go ahead. I love you."

"Love you too." Madison said with a sigh. She went back upstairs. But she stopped and sat down and on the top stairs. She wanted to hear everything that was going on.

Bernie went back to the living room and saw that Olivia was curled up with her son crying. She wasn't sure of what to do. So she sat down and gently said to Olivia. "I called Frank and he is on his way."

Olivia didn't respond. She just tightened her hold on Elliot's chest.

Frank Stabler arrived at the house and came into the room. He looked around the room and he immediately went into cop mode. He went over and sat in front of Olivia. "Olivia. Come on I need you to tell me what happened after I dropped you off at home. Can you do that for me?"

Olivia nodded as she whispered. "I went to my apartment and as soon as I opened the door he hit me in the face and I fell to the ground. He kept yelling at me asking me who the man in the car was. He was kept asking if the man was paying me." Olivia wiped her eyes she stared into Frank's eyes as she continued. "He found the go-phone I brought and he asked if I was screwing the man for money and I said no. I brought that phone with my babysitting money. But he kept punching me. He was calling me a whore saying that I was just like my mother. He kept asking me why I was giving up the goods for some old fart and not him." she let out a sob as she said. "I pushed him away from me and I tried to run. I really did. But he got me by my leg and he straddled me." she started crying as she gripped her shirt as she said. "He ripped my shirt open and he...touched me. He was unbuckling his pants and then my own...i took the chance and kneed him in the balls. He fell off of me and I ran over to my dresser and got the lamp and I hit him over...and over and over again. Until he stopped moving. I ran out the room and after that it was a blur. I just had to run away." she whispered the last part.

Bernie flung her arms around Olivia and just hugged the young girl.

"Bernie. Let me finish." Frank said.

Bernie nodded and gently pulled away from her. She let her husband continue.

"Okay Olivia. Tell me who him is. I'm going to go and pick him up and take him down to the station." Frank said.

Olivia took a breath and she said. "Robert Andrew Patterson. He is my father."

Bernie let out a gasp and couldn't control herself. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her. "Where is your mother?"

Olivia tensed slightly and said. "She was there." was all she said.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and said. "It's going to be okay Olivia."

Frank nodded and said. "I'm going to go and pick them both up. Bernie I need you to take her down to the station. Okay?"

"I'm going to too." Elliot said. 

"You need to stay here with Madison." Frank said to his son. "Sorry son but that is how this is going to work."

Elliot sighed and nodded. 

Olivia looked between the two of them and nodded. She stood up and stumbled a little bit. She felt herself blush when she realized that her shirt was unbuttoned. She turned and buttoned hit back up and fixed her pants. She turned back and she said. "Do you have a coat I can borrow?"

"Sure. Come on I have some shoes for you too sweetie." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders. She guided Olivia out of the room.

Elliot turned to his father is fist clenching and unclenching.

"Son calm down." Frank said as he placed a hand on son's shoulders. "I'm going to get this asshole."

"I want him to suffer. Who does something like that to their kid? Why would any man try to do something like that to woman?" he asked.

Frank just shook his head and said. "I don't know. But I'm going to arrest this one."

"What is going to happen to Olivia? If your arresting her parents."

"I'm to sure about that. Possibly a group home for tonight."

Elliot's eyes widen. "Dad no. Don't do that to her. She could have went anywhere else but she came here. She trust us and trust me. She came here. Dad please don't make her go." he said.

Frank nodded and said. "I'll try my best." he promised.

Elliot nodded and watched as he father left. He looked around and waited for his mother and Olivia to come back. 3 minutes later they back inside the living room. He smiled faintly at Olivia. She had on one of his sisters old sweaters and boots along with coat.

"I'll get the car started up." Bernie said understanding that Olivia and Elliot needed to be alone. She walked out of the living room and out the house.

Olivia went over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him.

Elliot hugged her back. "I talked to my dad. He is going to try and make it so that you can come back here." he whispered into her hair.

Olivia nodded and she looked up at him. "Thank you Elliot."

"Your welcome. It's going to be okay." he kissed the top of her head.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

He kissed her back and pulled away. "Go ahead. My mother is waiting. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later." she said as she turned and walked away. She went to the car and got in the front seat. "Thank you. For being nice to me." she said.

"Darling you don't have to thank me for that." Bernie said as she patted Olivia's shoulder. She started the car and drove to the station.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the many reviews and what not! You guys are awesome! So guess what here is a new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Casey, Huang, Fin, Melinda, Alex and Munch were waiting outside of the apartment building waiting for Olivia.

"Should we go and get her?" Casey asked biting her bottom lip. She looked up at the building she was scared for her friend.

"I think we should. Her dad is a major freak." Munch said.

Everyone nodded and went inside the building. They went to her floor and knocked on her door. There was no answer.

"Hello? Mr...uhm..Benson?" Fin called as he knocked on the door.

There was once again no answer.

Alex tried to open the door but it would budge. It was locked. She sighed as she looked back at her friends. "I don't think anyone is home."

"That's weird. Olivia always walks to school with us." Huang said.

"Maybe she left early." Casey asked hoping for the best.

"Or she's hurt." Munch whispered.

"Oh please don't say something like that." Melinda whispered. "Should we call the police?"

"Or we could tell Elliot? I mean he might know something. She did have that date with him last night. Maybe...something went good." Casey said. She looked at them the hope was evident in her eyes.

They didn't know what to say. So they didn't say anything. They spent another 5 minutes knocking on the door. When no one came they left and started to school. They arrived a few minutes late, but they didn't care. They were on a mission to find Elliot and Olivia. By the end of the day they met back at their lockers.

"I haven't seen either of them all day." Casey said.

"Do you think something happened to them? The both of them I mean.." Melinda asked.

Munch sighed as he leaned against the locker. "I think we should go to the police."

They all looked at each other and had an silent agreement. They got their coats and left school and started for the police station.

Alex and Munch were walking next to each other. "I need to tell my parents." she said.

"What?" Munch asked confused.

"We need to tell my parents, and your mother that I'm...pregnant. I can't hide it forever. I'm going to be like 4 months soon. I'm going to start showing. I've been talking with my doctor."

"What! Alex why didn't you tell me you were already going to the doctor.." Munch asked interrupting her.

Alex looked at him. "Munch. Please let me finish. I've only been twice. First to confirm and then once more last week for a check up. I have to start going a lot more and she said that I should tell my parents. That we are going to need a support system." Alex said.

"You have us remember that darling." Melinda said with a smile. She had looped arms with Fin.

Alex nodded but she said. "Yeah. But I have to tell my parents and Munch you have to tell your mother."

"Okay. We'll tell them together." Munch agreed as he took her hand and gently kissed it. They had finally arrived at the police station. As they were walking in Elliot, his father and Olivia were walking out.

"OHMIGOD! Livvie are you okay?" Casey asked as she threw her arms around Olivia.

Olivia flinched but sunk into her friend's embrace. She was dead tired. She had been up most of the night answering questions.

"Are you okay? Why are you here? What's going on?" Alex rambled as she too hugged Olivia. She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend.

"We were soo worried about you!" Casey said as she pulled away from her friend to give her a look over. She blinked and said. "Liv? What happened?"

Olivia hung her head and said. "I...uhm."

Elliot stepped in and said. "You guys it was a really long night. She hasn't had a lot of sleep." 

"Oh it looks like it. Are you okay? What happened?" Huang asked gently.

"Yeah, We were coming here to get some help. We thought something happened to the both of you." Fin said. He looked at Elliot and then Olivia and then Elliot's father. What happened?

Olivia sighed and said. "Guys. I'm tired. I promise to tell you guys everything later. Right now I just want to sleep."

"Of course. Wait were are you going? With Elliot? Because we went to your apartment this morning. And there was no answer." Melinda said. 

Olivia sighed and said. "Yeah. I'm going with Elliot. Listen let's meet at the clubhouse later tomorrow? Like at 2?" she looked at her friends.

"Sure thing. Tomorrow clubhouse at 2." Munch said. Tomorrow was Saturday.

"Okay. I'll bring the stuff." Huang said with a smile. 

"Thanks you guys." Olivia whispered. She looked at them with wide brown eyes and said. "Can I uhm...well."

Casey knew what Olivia wanted and she smiled as she hugged her friend. "Of course you can. I love hugging you!" 

Olivia managed a smile and she hugged her friend back. After she hugged everyone and gave promises of seeing them tomorrow she got Elliot's hand and they went to Frank's car. She looked out the window at her friends as they drove away. She gave a small wave. After tomorrow she wasn't sure if she was going to ever see them again. She had no idea what was going to happen now, but one thing was for sure she wasn't going to live with either of her parents again. 

Munch sighed as he watched them go away. "How much do you want to bet that her father has something to do with this."

"Aw come on don't jump to conclusions." Casey said as they started walking to a burger joint.

"No I think we should jump to conclusions. I mean did you see her? She looked so defeated and so utterly sad!" Melinda said as she placed her head on Fin's shoulder.

"What do you think happened?" Alex whispered.

No one sad anything. They weren't really if they should say what they were all thinking. The cool November air moved around them and they all bunched closer to each other.

"You don't think he...tried to rape her?" Casey asked. She looked at her friends as they paused. That was what they were all thinking. Now it was out in the open.

"It's possible. Didn't Olivia say her father raped her mother. Well that sick fuck could have tried something with her and.."But Munch stopped. "Got away? I mean you don't think he got away with it do you?"

Alex gripped his hand and Huang. "I for hell hope he didn't! Maybe that's not what happened at all. Let's not talk about this anymore. The talking and worrying is going to drive us crazy. Let's just wait until tomorrow for Olivia can tell us." she suggested. 

Everyone agreed. By time they got to the pizza joint they were no longer hungry.

"I think I'm going to go home." Melinda said. She wanted to check on her mother.

"I'll take you." Fin said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm going to head home too. Father want's to talk with me about the family business again." Huang said with a sad eye roll.

"Aw sweetie! I think everyone is going home?" Casey asked as she wrapped her arm around Huang's shoulders.

"Yeah." Munch said after checking with Alex. They were soon walking back to their respected houses. Everyone had soon gone there separate ways. Well except for Alex and Munch.

Alex was thinking about her situation. "I think we should tell them. Today. Like right now."

"What!" Munch gasped.

Alex stopped walking and turned to them. "They are off of work today, and they are always in a good mood and willing to listen when they don't have to go to work! It's prefect."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alex said with a smile. She got his hand and they started walking to her house. They got to her house and she cocked her head to the side. "What's going on?" on the porch was a few suitcases and then 2 book bags. "Is that my stuff! What the hell!" she let go of Munch's hand and rushed to the porch.

Her mother was in the doorway. She looked at her daughter with large sad eyes. "I'm sorry darling."

"What's going! Why is my stuff out here? Mom?" Alex asked as tears formed in her eyes. She tried the screen door. "Let me in." she whispered.

Jenny Novak looked at her daughter and before she said anything her husband came back holding yet another bag. He opened the screen door, nearly knocking Alex over, and placed it at her feet.

"Daddy? What are you doing!" She shouted tears falling down her face.

Greg Novak looked at his daughter and then at Munch. "Your pregnant."

Alex's eyes went wide as she said. "What...how?"

"Your school nurse called during the day. How could you Alex! You had so much going for you!" he yelled at her.

"Daddy please. I'm sorry." Alex said as she went towards him.

He stepped back and said. "Take your stuff and leave. You can come back for the rest on Sunday."

Alex looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face. "Where am I suppose to go?" she whispered.

Munch came up to them and stood next to Alex. "Sir please. Don't do this. Come on let's just talk about this."

Greg looked at Munch with a glare. "Don't talk to me. Both of you need to get off my porch before I call the police. He then went in the house and didn't look back."

Alex was crying as she turned and looked at her mother, who was still rooted in the spot next to the door, "Mommy please. Don't let him do this."

"I'm sorry Lex." her mom whispered as she turned and shut the door behind her. 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello people of earth! Thank you for all the reviews and what not! Totally wicked. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
Oh I realized that I said Jenny and Greg Novak when it should have been Jenny and Greg Cabot. Sorry people. I always get Alex and Casey's last names mixed up.**_

Alex stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds before she turned on her feet and started to pick up her bags. 

"'I got it baby. Come on. We can go to my house. My mother loves you." Munch said as he bent down and picked up the bags.

Alex nodded numbly as she put a book bag on her back and followed Munch off the porch. Her mind was empty as she stared ahead of her. She was in shock, her parents just kicked out their only daughter! How dare they? Just because she made one mistake? She had been the poster child for the prefect child, always had good grades, never had detention, never got a bad call home, never sneaked out, always obeyed their dumb rules. She did everything they asked her too! How could they do this to her?

Munch was watching her as they walked down the street. She seemed to be in deep thought, the blank expression on her face wasn't fooling him. He could see the hurt and disbelief in hes eyes. Hell he knew that his own eyes held disbelief, but he wasn't hurt he was mad as hell! It took everything all his will not to go back to that house and beat her father to a pulp! But he couldn't do that. He had to be strong for Alex and show that he was here for her. They soon got to his house. He went and opened the door for her. "Hey Mom?" he called out.

"In the kitchen John." Karen Munch called. 

Munch nodded. "Can you come here for a sec?" He put the bags down and then sat Alex down on the couch. 

"Sure." Karen came into the room. Karen Munch was a rather short women with dark brown hair. She had large wise green eyes and she always seemed to be thinking about something, well when she wasn't smiling. If you looked closely you could see the cut on her neck, that she tried to hide, the cut from where her husband tried to kill her. "Oh Alex! Your here!" she said with a smile. She went over to hug the girl but she stopped when she saw the looks on both of the kids faces. "What's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

"Alex's parents kicked her out." Munch said softly.

Karen gasped. "Why in the hell would they do that? Wait are you sure they really kicked you out darling? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?" 

"No it wasn't a misunderstanding. They really kicked her out. We came back from the police station and her stuff was on the porch."

"The police station? What is going on?" Karen asked utterly confused. 

"I'm pregnant." Alex said. She turned to look at Karen. "I'm pregnant, my parents found out and they kicked me out."

Karen's eyes went wide as she felt her heart nearly stop. "Pregnant...you?" she sank to the couch.

Alex nodded, she finally let the tears fall. "They kicked...me out...and now..I have no...where to...go." she cried.

"Oh hush honey come here." Karen said. She wrapped her arms around Alex and whispered into her hair. "You are always going to have some place to go darling. With me. I love you. You are going to be fine."

Alex cried harder at the woman's kind words. She just let Karen hold her and promise her that everything was going to be okay. 

Munch stood there unsure of what to do with two crying woman.

"Don't just stand there. Go and put her bags in the guest room." Karen said to her son.

"Okay." Munch said he picked up her bags and started to take them to one of the four bedrooms in his house.

"What are you and Munch going to do?"Karen asked when they girl calmed down. "How many months are you?"

"Uhm the doctor said about 13 weeks so 3 months. We don't know. Abortion of off the table. We aren't sure if we want to keep the baby or give the baby away, you adoption." Alex said as she sat up. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"What ever you guys decide I will support you." 

"Really? Even if we kept the baby?" 

"Of course. I'll be here every step of the way to help you. Hell I'll baby sit when you guys go to school." Karen said with a smile. She worked from home.

Alex nodded with a smile. She felt more tears come to her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Thank you so much Ms. Munch."

"Oh please don't call me that!" Karen laughed. "It makes me sound so old." she laughed. "Just call me Karen okay?"

Alex nodded. "Okay."

"Okay now. I have to finish cooking dinner. After that is done we are going to sit down and talk. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Both Alex and Munch said. He had came back into the room.

"Good. Now get started on home work or something."Karen stood up and wiped her eyes. She went over to her son and hugged him. "I'm proud of you." she whispered.

"What?" He asked confused. 

"Some boys out there would have ditched her, some of them would have been mean to her and claimed that the baby wasn't his. But you my young man didn't. Your such a good person John. I'm so proud of you." Karen said looking up at her son.

Munch laughed, he could feel himself blushing. "Thanks Ma."

Karen laughed and went back to the kitchen.

Munch went over to Alex and sat down next to her. "I have your things in the biggest guest room."

"Thanks." 

"Told you my mom was going to be cool about it." Munch said with a smile.

Alex leaned onto Munch's shoulder and nodded. "I know."

Karen was standing in her kitchen looking around. She couldn't focus now. She took a few deep breaths as she reached for the phone. She dialed to Cabot's household. As soon as Jenny answered the phone she let the other woman have it. "How dare you kick your own daughter out! Just because she made a freaking mistake! You call yourself a good person, you and your husband both! Haha that's funny. Please don't try to defend yourself because nothing you say will change how I feel about you two right now! How dare you! She is only 16 years old and she made a fucking mistake, all kids make a mistake! Now I hope and pray that you find a way to make this up to the girl, because your going to feel pretty damn stupid a few months from now when she has this baby and your not there!"

"Karen!" Jenny cried out. 

"No I don't want to hear it Jenny. Like I said nothing you tell me will change what I feel right now. I was just calling to inform you that Alex is here but you probably don't care about that. So good bye."

"Wait Karen please! I know! Your right! Your right about everything! I'm a horrible person." Jenny said.

"Bye." Karen said. She then hung up the phone. She nodded feeling better already. She went back fixing the spaghetti.

After she had finished that she called the teens to dinner. She had set the table up for them and they were soon eating at the table.

"Okay so tell what do you guys really want to do. You don't have to worry about doing what you think I want. Truthfully I just want you both to be happy."

Alex and Munch looked at each other not really sure of what to say, or how to start.

"Okay how about this. What do you really want Munch?"

Munch sighed as she put down his dinner roll. "I want to keep the baby. I know we can do this together Lex. We have all the moral support from our friends and mom said that she would help us! We can do this together. Hell I can get a job."

"Language." Karen chastised. "Alex?"

Alex tried to smile. "I want to keep the baby too. But I'm scared. I mean by time this baby comes we will be ready to start our senior year! What's going to happen then? How would two 17 year old kids take care of a baby?"

Karen got Alex's hand and said. "Darling. It's happened before. Don't you even think I'm not going to help you. Like I told you earlier I'll be more than happy to watch the little one while you guys go to school. But it's your choice sweetie."

Alex bit her bottom lip and said. "I really really really want to keep the baby." she looked at Munch with a smile.

Munch smiled extra wide and got out of his chair and hugged Alex and then gently kissed her. "We can make this work baby. I'll take of us. I promise you." 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello people of earth! Thank you all for the many reviews and alerts and favorites! So here is the new chapter as always I hope you all like it!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the next day close to 2 when Alex and Munch walked inside of the clubhouse. They saw that Olivia, Elliot and Casey had already arrived. Alex hugged all three of them with a soft smile.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Casey asked. She had her coat off and her hat on.

Alex just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"This is a really cool place you guys have." Elliot said as he looked around at the pictures. He smiled seeing that their were recent pictures of Olivia and all of them in various parts of the city.

Munch smiled and said. "Yeah. It's a home away from home."

Alex's eyes watered at that but she tried to blink them away.

But Casey she went over to her best friend and said. "Sweetie. What's wrong?"

Alex let out a breath before she said. "After we left the police station yesterday I came home and found all my stuff on the porch. My parents found out I was pregnant and they kicked me out."

Olivia gasped. She went over and hugged Alex. "What assholes." she whispered as she hugged her.

Alex laughed and said. "But it's okay. I'm staying with Munch. Karen is so cool."

"She gets that from me." Munch said.

"Who gets what from him?" Fin asked as he came in with Huang and Melinda.

"Munch says that his mother gets her coolness from him." Alex said with a eye roll.

"No way. I've meet your mother. She's cooler than you." Melinda laughed. She saw that Alex had been crying. "What happened?"

"Alex's jerkface parents kicked her out when they found out that she was pregnant." Casey said matter a factly.

"But I'm with Munch. So no worries." Alex added quickly. She saw the worry pass over Melinda and Fin's faces.

They both nodded. Soon everyone was seated and popping open bottles of pop that Huang had brought. They took turns bringing things whenever they knew they were going to be at the clubhouse. It was Huang's turn. He had brought pop, cookies, chips and salsa.

"Good haul Hung." Casey said with a smile.

Huang smiled. "Thank you."

He looked at his best friend he blinked as he said. "Casey you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Casey asked confused.

"You know what take the hat off." Huang said.

"No."

"Why not?" Melinda asked. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Because...it's drafty." Casey said.

"No it's not." Olivia said softly a smile could be seen in her features.

Casey growled but didn't move to take off the hat.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Novak. Take of the hat!" Huang said.

"You didn't just middle name me!" Casey giggled. She waited for everyone else to say something. "Fine." she yanked off the hat. Her once platinum blonde hair was now a dark red with black highlights.

"That looks good." Melinda said.

"Really?" Casey asked biting her bottom lip. 

"Of course it does sweetie. But just remember when your hair falls out I will laugh at you. I keep telling you about the damage your doing by changing your hair colors so often." Huang said teasingly.

"Whatever. George Benedictine Huang you just hush." Casey said with a sly smile.

Huang stuck his tongue out.

After everything had calmed down Fin asked the one thing that was on everyone's minds. "Liv? What happened yesterday?" 

Olivia got Elliot's hand without even knowing she did. She then said. "I came home from Elliot's house. His dad dropped me off. It was late, and I wasn't even thinking about my parents. Well I walked through the door and he hit me. He kept saying horrible things basically calling me a whore."

"Who?" Huang asked.

"My dad. He kept asking me where I was and what I was doing. Then he pulled out that cell phone we brought a while he accused me off having sex with dudes to get money. I told him it was baby sitting money but he didn't believe me. So he hit me again. Then he was talking about how I could give some old guy the goods and not my own father." she paused as she closed her eyes. "He threw me to the ground and straddled me. He was going to rape me. He ripped my shirt open and he was touching me. I managed to knee him int the nuts and then I grabbed my lamp and I just hit him. I ran out the house and didn't stop until I was at Elliot's house."

Casey eye's were large. She shook her head trying to wrap her head around the whole ordeal. "Why didn't you come to my house?"

"I actually don't know. I was just knew that I had to be far away from that house. I didn't stop, hell I almost got hit by like 3 different cars. Your apartment was just to close to him." Olivia said as she tried to gather all her thoughts together.

"So what's going to happen now? I now that douche is going to get jail time!" Alex said. Yeah sure her parents were major dumb jerks for kicking her out for a mistake but Olivia's parents took the cake on douche bagery!

"Yeah both of them should right? I mean your mom was in the apartment when it happened? She should have tried to help." Melinda said.

"Yeah they both have charges on them. They are in lock up right now."

"What about you? You don't have any other family right?" Fin asked.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. I have to go back to the police station with Elliot's dad later on today to finish answering some questions. Some lady from child services is going to be there."

"Oh Livvie! What if you have to go into foster care and you have to move away." Casey whispered as she looked at her best friend.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She didn't know about that. She had been up have the night thinking about so many things. What was going to happen to her parents and what was going to happen to her. She sighed running her hand through her hair. "Yeah. That's possible." she whispered.

"Oh Liv!" Casey cried as she flung her arms around her best friend. She and Olivia had grown close since September.

Olivia hugged her friend back. She laughed when her other female friends joined the hug.

"'Don't worry. My dad is going to try and pull some sort of strings." Elliot said.

"Good." Fin said.

Elliot sighed. He looked at Olivia, he really liked her and seeing her like she was yesterday had scared him shitless. He never wanted to see her like that again. He didn't want to see her taken away either. He really liked her and just couldn't bear the thought of not talking to her face to face everyday.

Soon everyone was back in their original seats. "So what are we going to do now?" Munch finally asked.

"I saw we go and get something to eat. Then we can just go our separate ways." Huang said. He had something planned tonight. But he wasn't sure he was even in the mood for it after hearing about two of his best friends recent troubles. He mentally shook his self. No he couldn't cancel on Noah. He had been excited about their date for a while now. He wasn't going to cancel it.

"Good idea. Baby wants Chipotle." Alex said as she stood up.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the clubhouse.

Olivia got Elliot's hand as they started walking down the street. She smiled up at him. She truly liked him and she was terrified about what this child services woman was going to tell her later on today. "When is your father going to take me to the station?"

"He said at 4. I'll just text and tell him where we are headed." Elliot said as he whipped out his phone.

Olivia nodded. She saw Casey pouting. She let go off Elliot's hand and got her best friend's hand. "Come on don't be sad Case. Just think happy thoughts. Everything is going to be fine."

Casey wiped her teary eyes as she replied. "But everything is changing this year! I hate change."

"That's weird because are the queen of change." Huang said as he gently tucked at Casey's hair.

Casey giggled and swatted at him.

"Not all change is bad. And most bad changes lead to something good." Olivia said with a smile. She felt Elliot get her other hand. Maybe there really was a light at the end of this dark tunnel she called life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello people of earth. Thanks for all the reviews and everything else! You guys are awesome! So anywho here is the new chapter. As always tell me what you all think!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

Huang walked into his house with a slightly solemn expression. He closed the door behind and took his coat off. He was worried over both of his friends. Alex was kicked out of her house for being pregnant and then finding out that Olivia was assaulted by her father and would most likely be going to foster care. He sighed as he leaned against the closet door. He had to get to get his head together or he wouldn't be ready for his date with Noah. He shivered when he thought of Noah. He was really liking this boy. He smiled as he pushed his body of the wall and went around his house looking for his family. "Mama? Kate? Karen? Hannah? Somebody?" he called as he looked in the kitchen. He frowned. His mother was usually always home. 

"Back here!" a voice called out. 

Huang followed the voice and smiled when he saw that his mother and sisters where in the den. Which was in the back of the house.

"How was the lunch?" his mother asked with a kind smile. Today was watching day, she had the girls help her fold clothes.

George went over and kissed his mother gently on the cheek and then ruffled the twins hair. "Fine. It was kind of odd."

"Odd?" his mother questioned.

George bit the inside of his mouth. He told his mother everything. She was one of his closet friends. But he wasn't sure if he could tell her about Alex, Or Olivia for that matter. So he simply said. "Yeah. Two of my friends are going through some issues at home. One of them might have to go into foster care."

Hope Huang looked up at her son shocked. "Oh not Cassandra. I adore her!" 

Huang laughed and said. "No mama not Casey. She is just fine, well besides the fact that her brother works all the time. But she fine. It's my new friend Olivia."

Hope nodded and said. "Oh poor dear. You have to bring her around George. I haven't seen her that much."

George nodded and said. "Okay. I'm going to be heading back out soon." he hoped his mother didn't ask where he was going or who he was going with. He hated lying to his mother. Well he would tell her the truth but she would tell his father and his father would freak.

"Oh where? And what time will you be home? It's getting dark out earlier now George. I don't want you to get hurt." Hope Huang said as she looked lovingly up at her son. 

George smiled and kissed the top of his mother's head and said. "No worries mama. I'll be home by 945. Just going bowling with friends."

Hope nodded. 

"Oh George! Can I go?" Hannah asked pleadingly as she placed down the socks she was folding.

"Sorry Hanners. But this is well not for us. But I'll promise to take you guys another time. Just us." George said. He was not about to take his 14 year old sister on a date with him.

Hannah pouted and said "You never take me anywhere!"

"Hush now child. He promised he would take you guys bowling another time. Now drop it." Hope said as she looked at her daughter over the rim of her glasses. She then smiled and said to George. "Now go on get yourself ready."

George nodded with a thankful smile to his mother. He then went to his room closing the door behind him. He looked at his Nightmare Before Christmas clock it was nearly 5. He told Noah that he would meet him at the bowling alley at 7. What was he going to do until then? Homework? He looked at the books and folders stacked on his desk. "Might as well get it out of the way." he said with a sigh. He sat at his desk doing his homework until it was 6. He closed his math book and said with a smile. "Should start getting ready."

He didn't start to feel nervous until he was standing outside of the bowling ally. He opened the door and looked around for Noah. He could the butterflies dancing around in his stomach.

"Looking for me?" 

George nearly yelped when he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. He turned and smiled as he looked at Noah. "Sure am."

Noah smiled and gently kissed George on the forehead. "You are too adorable. Now let's get our shoes and our lane." 

George followed behind Noah with a large smile on his face as he fingers gently rubbed the spot where Noah's lips once where.

~Later~

"You are a cheater!" Noah exclaimed after George sat down. 

"Now Noah, please tell me how you can cheat at bowling? I just happen to be very good." George said simply as he took his seat. He had just bowled his 4th strike in a row. It was their last game and after this they would be going home.

Noah stood up and gave George a charming smile as he went up and got his ball. 

George couldn't help himself, he checked the other boy out as he took his turn, and George liked what he saw! His first date with Noah was going wonderfully. They bowled 2 games before they ate chicken wings and fries. They were bowling their 3rd game. During this time they talked and joked and got to know each other. George was really liking Noah, and he knew Noah felt the same. He gave a clap when Noah got a strike. "See! Now who is the cheater?" he teased.

Noah smiled sheepishly and said. "Okay maybe your not a cheat. You just had a awesome teacher."

George playfully rolled his eyes. "Now who is full of themselves?" Noah had taught George how to play since the only bowling George did was on the Wii.

Noah blushed and took a seat next to George. "So how are you getting home?"

"Walking. It's just a few blocks." George said with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

"No. I'll have my older sister drop us off. She is out with her friend and she is taking me home too."

George bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"No problem. She was talking about going that way anyway. That's why she is going to pick me up. So let's finish this game and then I'll call." Noah said with a smile. He looked up at the score board and saw that they had 3 more turns left. "I'll call her right now. Go ahead and go." he said as he gently patted George's knee. 

George nodded but didn't move yet. He didn't want Noah to move his hand just yet. He decided he was being foolish so he stood up and got his ball.

Noah pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to his sister saying that they were just about done and informing her on George needing a ride. He smiled when she replied with a yes. He then turned back to George and smiled as he said. "What happened?"

George had only knocked down 7 pins. "I was a bit distracted." He then bowled once more and knocked down all the pins. He turned and went back to Noah. They kept going back and forth until the game was over. 

Noah received a text from his sister telling them to be waiting outside. "Come on." Noah said. He and George walked hand and hand out to the parking lot. The silence between them wasn't awkward, the opposite really. He finally turned to George and said. "I had a fun time."

George smiled and said. "Me too. We should do it again." 

"Of maybe we could go to a movie and dinner." Noah offered with a smile. Showing off that adorable dimple. 

"Next Friday?" George offered.

"Sorry. I have a basketball game." Noah said. His eyes brightened as he said. "How about you come to the basketball game? Then afterward we can get some food?"

"That would great." George said eagerly. He was looking at Noah, he knew that look. He saw it all the time in the movies. It was the I'm about to kiss you look. George felt a blush take over his skin and his heart beat increased. He just needed Noah to make the first move.

Noah bent down and gently pressed his lips to George's.

George froze for a fraction of a second before he closed his eyes and kissed him back. He was lost in the softness that was called Noah's lips. He pulled away from him slowly when he realized that he was holding his breath. 

Noah smiled at George and whispered "I really like you George."

But before he could reply there was a horn directed right at them. Noah and George both looked up and George felt his eyes widen, his older sister Joy was in the passenger seat of some Honda.

"My sister is here." George and Noah said at the same time. "Your sister?" They questioned.

"Yeah. That's my sister Jessica." Noah said. "And that's her friend Joy. Who I'm guessing is your sister." Noah said. 

"Do you think they saw?" George whispered. 

Noah looked at his sister and Joy. They were both smirking. "Yeah. I think so. Come on it's okay. My sister is cool. Isn't yours?" 

George slowly nodded.

"And she knew you were gay right?" Noah asked as he George's hand and walked to the waiting car. 

"Well yeah."

"Then nothing to worry about. It's going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you. Especially with me around." Noah said with a smirk. 

George felt a blush on his cheeks but he nodded. He smiled as Noah opened the door for him. He slid into the car and waited for Noah to take a seat next to him. Once the door was closed the car was silent.  
"Hello ladies." Noah said.

Joy and Jessica looked at their little brothers and then back at each other. "NOAHIE AND GEORGIE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sang at the same time. 

Both Noah and George blushed and bowed their heads. Their hands finding each other. The older sisters kept singing the song until they arrived at the Huang household. 

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you Monday Noah." George said as he got out the car. He didn't want to risk a kiss. His father could be looking out the window at that very moment. 

Joy wrapped her arms around her brothers shoulders and said. "So do you like this boy?" 

"Sshh!" George said as they got on the porch. He then smiled and nodded. 

Joy smiled and kissed her brother's head. "No worries little brother. I got your back."

George nodded with a large smile. And that ladies and gentleman was one of the many reasons why Joy Laurie Huang was his favorite sister.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for like the longest wait ever but school has been demanding my attention! (eww that place is horrible) Plus I had a case of writers block but everything is going good now! So here is a new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was Monday morning and the walk to the subway seemed different. Everyone knew why. Olivia wasn't there, they were worried sick for her and they haven't heard from her or Elliot since Saturday.

Alex got Munch's hand as they got onto the subway. She had been staying with him and was enjoying every single minute of it. His mother was just wonderful and understanding. Alex knew that she was safe there, and so was her unborn child. She snuggled close to Munch as they rode.

Casey stood next to Huang, biting her fingernails. Her man whore of a brother had a knew girlfriend. Which meant she got no sleep last night. She was worried that her brother was never to going to settle down and just grow up. She was also worried about her relationship with Preston. She and him seemed to be at a crossroads in their relationships. She wasn't sure which path they were going to follow. She knew that she had to talk to him though.

Huang stood there dreamily as he thought about his awesome date with Noah. His sister Joy stayed true to her word and didn't mention a thing to their family about his date. He already knew she wouldn't though, that was just the kind of person she was.

Fin and Melinda were sitting in front of Casey and Huang. Melinda had her head on Fin's shoulder. Things weren't going good for her mother, who was back in the hospital, and doctors where talking about the end coming sooner than they thought. Melinda was trying to be strong but it was hard. Her whole world was crumbling around her. Fin was trying to be strong for his girlfriend but he was struggling with it too. Melinda's mother was like his second mother. He tightened his hole on Melinda's shoulders and held her closer. "It's going to be ok Mel-bear"' he whispered against her curly brown hair.

"I hope so." she murmured back.

They soon arrived at school and they walked to their lockers hoping by chance that Olivia was going to be waiting for them.

"Where in the hell is she?" Casey sighed seeing that Olivia wasn't here.

"No idea. Maybe she is with Elliot and they are just running late?" Munch offered. 

"No she isn't with me." Elliot said as he walked up to them.

They all turned and frowned.

"Then where is she?" Fin asked.

Elliot sighed. "My dad couldn't get her to come home with him. The dumb ass social workers had to take her." 

"Where? When?" Casey gasped her hand covering her mouth. 

"Saturday. I don't know where she is. She hasn't called me either."

Fin stepped towards him. "And you couldn't think to call us and tell us!"

Elliot stood his ground and said. "For starters I don't have any of you guys numbers"

Fin nodded and said. "Well that makes since." he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry man. Kind of edgy, Olivia's my little sister. Gotta watch out for her, man."

Elliot nodded and said. "No problem. So she hasn't called you guys either?"

They all shook their head no.

Elliot sighed and leaned against a locker. "She was so scared to go with that woman. I couldn't do anything for her." he whispered.

"Elliot!" a voice rang through the halls.

Elliot cringed he knew that voice. "Kathy." he opened his eyes and sure enough his ex was coming towards him. He rolled his eyes seeing what she was wearing. Why she was wearing a mini skirt in the winter was behind him. "What?" 

"So I heard that your little friend was taking away."

Elliot felt his eyes narrow and said. "She is more than my little friend. She's my girlfriend and what does this have to do with you?" 

Kathy rolled her eyes as she said. "Whatevs. So I was wondering if you would need me to make you feel better."

"Oh hell no." Casey sad as she stepped forward. But Melinda grabbed her back.

"Let's see how faithful Elliot really is." Melinda whispered. She wanted to make sure that the blue eyes hunk was truly caring about her best friend.

Elliot grimaced. "No Kathy."

Kathy pouted and flipped her blonde hair to the side. "Why not? Elly we had sooo much fun together!  
I miss you."

"Well I don't miss you. And we didn't have fun together, never will. Now go away and leave me alone."

Kathy stared at him like she was just slapped in the face. She blinked a few times before her eyes settled on a figure coming towards them. Her icy blue eyes narrowed to slits and she pushed past Elliot and walked towards the girl. "Listen here bitch. You are never going to be enough for him! So you should stay away from him and go back to whatever little shit hole you came from." she hissed.

Olivia stood in front of Kathy. Her brown eyes wide. What in the hell? "Kathy what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You heard me. Stay away from my Elly."

People in the hallway had stopped and where paying attention to the two teenage females.

Elliot and the others came to them but stopped unsure of what was going on or what was going to happen next.

Olivia laughed and said. "Well sorry that isn't going to happen. For starters he obviously doesn't want to stay away from me. Right? And I don't want to stay away from him. He doesn't want you anymore! SO just get over it and find some other guy to screw around with." she stared her in the eyes. "Oh and another thing he hates the name Elly." she then pushed past Kathy and went to her friends. "Hey guys!"  
Elliot was smiling as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'm so glad your okay." he replied when he pulled away. He could hear people laughing and saying things at Kathy. But he didn't notice what was going on. He didn't see Kathy walk away giving them the stink eye.

"Olivia!" her friends said as the engulfed her in a huge group hug.

Olivia laughed at her friends and nestled her head into Elliot's chest. "Uhm you guys. Can I take my coat off?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Goo idea." Casey said. She smiled when everyone moved.

Olivia took off her messenger back and handed it to Elliot. She then took off her coat exposing a long sleeved black shirt that matched her gray skinnies. She smiled and took her bag back. "Thanks El."

"So much better than Elly." He chuckled.

Olivia laughed and put her things in her locker. She knew that her friends wanted answers. She looked at the clock, they still had 10 minutes before they had to start heading to class. She turned back to her friends waiting faces. "So..."

"So! Tell us what happened!" Alex said placing a hand on her hips.

Olivia smiled and said. "Okay. I'll tell you. But it is kind of a long story."

"We have time." Elliot said crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia blushed slightly. She loved when he did that! She slightly shook her head trying to get herself to concentrate. "Okay well after we meet with Elliot's dad and some lawyer lady. They were talking about what was going to happen during this whole trial process and stuff like that. The social worker came. I really didn't want to go there with her." she paused. "But I had too. I was pissed, I barely spoke to the chick until she said that she was looking into my case and that she found someone that lived in the city and that would take me in."

"Who!" Huang asked.

"My grandmother! It turns out my mother was lying to me every time I asked if my grandma was still alive! Mom always said that she was dead. Turns out that Grams is alive and kicking. She had no idea what was going at my house and welcomed me with opened arms. The best part is her house is huge and close to the school! She is going to try to get custody of me."

"That's great!" Casey squealed as she wrapped her arms around Olivia. "I'm so happy that you aren't going to move away!" she said as she pulled away. 

"Me too." Elliot said as he hugged Olivia. He gently kissed the top of her head.

Kathy and Dean where standing off to the side witnessing the whole thing. Kathy was pissed. "That stupid son of..."she growled.

"Calm down Kathers. Everything is going to be fine." Dean said. 

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Kathers. And no it's not. While he is still with HER everything is thrown off of balance. After we get back from Winter break we need to do something. Because I'm going to the Valentine's Day formal with Elly."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What are we going to do?"

Kathy smiled and turned around to look at Dean. "Oh I have plans."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for all the reviews and everything! You guys are awesome! So here is the new chapter as always read review and of course enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a week since that day and the school was shocked at the changes they were seeing. Elliot and Olivia became and public item. At first people thought it was weird but after seeing the couple together no one could understand why Elliot was with Kathy in the first place. Olivia had settled wonderfully into her grandmother's house and she wondered why her mother tried to hide her grandmother from her. Olivia knew that answer to the question as soon as she asked it. Her mother enjoyed other people's pain. As for her mother she was being charged with child abuse and neglect along with other charges. Her father was being charged with attempted rape of a minor, child abuse and neglect, rape (statue of limitation wasn't a issue, yet) and other things. If Olivia was lucky both of them would be put away for quite some time. Her grandmother was filing for custody for Olivia, and Olivia should be rightful in her possession by the end of January.

The school was also shocked to found out that Alex was pregnant. Some one had found out that she was around 5 months pregnant and it spread around the school like wild fire. Thankfully her friends were there for her and of course Munch. Her parents still hadn't talked to her. It hurt but she knew she didn't them in her life, in her baby's life, if they were going to act so hateful. At the moment her, Munch and Munch's mother were at the doctor's office. For Alex's appointment. She was slightly nervous because this was the first one that Munch was going to attend. The doctor had already did the test to see how the pregnancy was going and now it was time for the ultra sound.

"Okay lay back Alex. It's going to be a little cold." Dr. Turk said with a kind smile.

Alex did as she was told and she slightly winced when the cold gel was placed on her stomach. The 16 year old looked up when she heard the sound of her child heart beat fill the room.

Munch looked amazed at her. "That's our baby's heart beat." he whispered.

Alex laughed and got his hand. "Yep."

Dr. Tuck smiled and said. "Do you want to know the sex?"

Alex and Munch both looked at each other and gave a nod. Alex smiled as she said. "More than anything."

The doctor smiled and looked at the machine. "Okay..let's see." she paused for a few seconds looking. She then smiled. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

"Ha! I told you!" Munch said with a smile.

Alex playfully rolled her tear filled eyes. "A..girl.." she choked out.

"Aw babe don't cry." Munch laughed as he gently kissed her cheek.

Alex smiled as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "We are having a little girl."

Munch smiled brightly. "Wait until my mom finds out. She was hoping for a girl."

Alex smiled and whispered. "A little girl."

~Casey~  
"Hey mister smexy!" Casey smiled as she went over to her boyfriend.

Preston smiled brightly at Casey. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her, once he pulled away he smiled and said. "Hey there miss smexy."

Casey giggled and said. "Come on! Let's get to the movie! I've been wanting to see this movie for like ever!" Casey and Preston were having a date at the movies. They were going to see The Roommate. Since last week Casey had talked to him and told him how she felt they were at a crossroads. He understood what she was saying and they actually had a talk. Everything worked out for the best, they both liked each other a lot and were willing to work at what ever the road was going to throw their way, together.

Preston smiled and got her hand and guided her to the theater 13. He took her to the middle knowing that was her favorite place to sit. "Are you sure you don't want anything Case?" he asked.

Casey smiled at him and said. "I'm sure. I can wait until we get to Hard Rock Cafe."

Preston nodded with a smile and he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Oh so your not going to do the whole yawn trick?" Casey said with a smile.

Preston smiled and gently lifted a strand of her red hair. "Well I didn't think I still had to do that.. you know you being my girlfriend and all." 

Casey smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

Soon the movie came on and Casey gave one more look to her boyfriend. She smiled at him when he have her a look. She leaned up and kissed his lips slowly.

He kissed her back and pulled away only when someone started talking on the screen. He gave one more quick to her soft lips before turning back to the screen.

Casey was slightly dazed as she did the same thing.

~Melinda and Fin~ 

"Come on Finny! I really want to finish shopping for everyone today!" Melinda said with a smile. 

Fin smiled as he went up to Melinda. "Uhm Mel- Bear it's the 19. We..."

"Are late! I can't believe I waited so long to go Christmas shopping!" Melinda exclaimed for what seemed like the 10th time that day. Melinda had called Fin around 9 in the morning telling him to come to her house as soon as possible and get ready to go with her. He didn't know that they were going to go shopping. Melinda smiled up at Fin and said. "Thank you very much for coming with me Finny."

Fin playfully rolled his eyes. "Don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me Warner. You totally awe me."

Melinda smiled and bumped hips with him. "Okay, I'll watch football with you. All Sunday." 

Fin smiled and wrapped his arm around her shapely waist. "Deal." he kissed the side of her head and said. "So what did you get me?"

Melinda only smiled and said. "You'll get it when it's Christmas." 

Fin gave her a pout. "Come on Mel."

"Nope." she said with a teasing smile. She leaned on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back and they stopped in the middle of the mall just kissing each other. He finally pulled away and said. "Fine. I'll wait until Christmas. But you have to wait for yours too."

Melinda gave him a pout. "But..Fin!"

Fin gave her a look and said. "If I can't see mine you can't see yours."

Melinda pouted with a laugh. "Fine." They continued shopping until they had brought Christmas presents for everyone. They were soon sitting in a booth at the food court eating pizza. "I can't wait until Christmas!"

"Oh." Fin asked. 

"Of course! I love Christmas. It's not about the presents. But don't get me wrong the presents are great parts but it's just love the feeling I great around Christmas." 

Fin smiled. "I know what you're saying baby."

Melinda gave a slight blush. "Thanks for coming with me Fin."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He answered with a slight smile.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the new chapter in the story! Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't able to update on any of my stories! I still can't update on my twilight story! Major suckage. So anywho enjoy and review!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the day before Christmas and everyone was in the Christmas spirit. The friends were having a small party in clubhouse. The first ones there were Huang and Noah. Then came Casey and Preston. They had started to decorate and put the food together. Huang was of course in charge of the decorations, he had managed to get Christmas decorations and a mini tree. Everyone had to bring in some type of food. Noah had brought a cake. Casey had brought 4 boxes of pizza and wings. Preston had brought 4 boxes of Pizza and wings too. Soon Fin and Melinda came in bearing gifts and food. Melinda had bags of chips and Fin had brought drinks. They put their presents for everyone under the tree and said hi to everyone and started conversation with everyone else. Next was Elliot and Olivia. Olivia grandmother had made cookies for everyone and Elliot had brought brownies. Finally Alex and Munch arrived. Alex was bearing drinks and cookies, while Munch simply had candy canes and egg nog.

"Now the party can begin!" Munch said as he put in a mix CD of Christmas songs. He placed the gifts that Alex and himself had gotten everybody where everyone else had their own gifts.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she went over to Alex and said. "So how is my niece?"

"She is doing just fine. So is her mommy." Alex laughed.

"That was going to be my next question!" Olivia laughed. She looked over and saw that Elliot was talking with Noah about something. From a distance it seemed like football. Of course. She turned her attention back to Alex. "So have you talked to your parents yet?"

Alex shook her head no. "Nope. They haven't even called me to ask how their grandchild is. So until they call me, I won't speak to them."

Olivia though about what she was going to say carefully. "Okay...maybe you should step up and be the bigger person and call them. I mean Christmas is tomorrow. What is the worst that can happen? Besides you should show your parents what kind of parents they should really be. One's that don't blame or hold grudges."

Alex pondered this until she said. "Ugh...I hate it when you get on logical on me."

Olivia laughed. "You love it." she gave Alex a hug. 

Casey and Melinda where off to the side talking. 

"So how bad is it?" Casey asked Melinda. 

Melinda wiped her tears as she said. "She might not make it to February."

Casey gasped and threw her arms around her best friend. "Sweetie! Why are you should be with your mother." 

Melinda gave a small chuckle. "My mother told me to come here. She doesn't want me to stop living her life because she...is dying." She whispered the last part. She knew that her mother dying was always a possibility. Her mother had brain cancer and has had it for almost 4 years, two years ago she went into remission but 3 months ago the doctors saw that it came back. This time it spread. So Melinda tried to start getting use to the fact that her mother might die, but she was doing to good with that. She was glad she had Fin with her. She would sometimes call him late at night crying about her fears. He would always answer the phone and he would always calm her down. She look up at Fin with a smile on her face.

Fin turned away from Huang and gave a smile to Melinda.

Huang and Fin were talking about their Christmas plans and school.

"So how are you and Melinda?" Huang asked.

Fin smiled and said. "We are doing great. I can't believe it took me this long to ask her out."

"I can't believe it took you so long to ask her out." Huang laughed.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked confused.

"Everyone could tell that you guys liked each other. Since middle school man." Huang said with a chuckle.

Fin blushed. "You guys could really tell?"

"Oh yeah. But don't worry we all thought it was cute." Huang said with a smile. 

Fin was blushing even more and he quickly changed the subject.

Casey and Preston were dancing to a song.

"When are you coming back?" She pouted. 

Preston wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "I leave at 6pm today. We should get to Kentucky early or late morning. I come back the day after New Years." 

"Aww. I won't be able to kiss you for the New Year." Casey pouted.

Preston laughed and spun her around. "Then you have to kiss me a lot today and when I get back." he pressed his mouth against hers.

Casey kissed him back and pulled away giggling. "I like the way you think."

Soon it was time to eat and open presents.

"This place is really cool." Noah commented as they sat on the couch and bean bag chairs. "I mean it's not even cold in here."

"I know! We love this little clubhouse." Casey said with a smile. "Time to open presents!" she rushed to the tree and started to pass out everyone's presents. Once it was settled she said. "Okay how are we going to do it this year?"

"This year?" Olivia asked confused.

"Since we started doing the whole Christmas eve parties we always had a special order. Last year we went by order of last names. The year before that we went by who had on the most green." Alex laughed.

"Hmm this year let's go by first name." Fin said.

Everyone agreed and watched as they opened gifts. After that was all done they cut the cake and just chilled until the parentals started calling and telling them to come on home. They hugged each other good bye and made promises to see each other before New Year.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and what not! So here is the new chapter in the story! As always read review and of course enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was sitting on the counter at her grandmother's house waiting for Elliot to come and get her. They were going on date, it was a Sunday. It was early February and nearing Valentine's day. They were going skating today, meeting Casey, Preston, Fin, Melinda, Huang and Noah. Alex and Munch were going to stay in.

"Liv darlin, I think that young man is here!" Her grandmother called form the living room.

Olivia hoped of the counter and threw her apple scarp away. She quickly fixed her long shirt and made sure her skinny jeans were just right. She then skipped to the living room and kissed the side of her grandmother's cheek. "Bye grams."

"Be back her by 10. And tell that Elliot that he better come in next time." Grams said as she kissed Olivia's cheek. She noticed how when Olivia first got her that she would flinch to the touch. But things had changed with time.

Olivia chuckled. "I will."

"Have fun bunny." She called. She ten went back to her book and cut her radio back on to some jazz.

Olivia laughed and skipped out of the house and went straight to Elliot's waiting truck. "Hey El." she said as she kissed his cheek.

He had gotten out of the car and opened the door for her. He smiled when her lips connected with her cheek. "Hey Liv." he said with a smile. He paused and stared at her. "Liv...did you do something to your hair?" he asked as he stared at her.

Olivia nodded with a giggle. "I got it dyed and some highlights...do you like it?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

Elliot smiled and got a strand and kissed it. "It looks beautiful. Just like you."

Olivia felt her self blush as she got into the car.

He then went to the front seat and drove out of the driveway. He turned the radio down a bit and smiled when The Only Exception came on.

Olivia mirrored his smile as she said. "Look El's its our song." She got his hand laced in her own as he drove.

"Our song." he said kissing her knuckles.

They arrived at the skating ring and they soon walked in and saw their friends.

"Hey look Livvie and Elliot are here!" Casey called. She skated over to them. Her once red hair with black highlights was now chestnut brown with platinum blonde highlights. Of course it suited her, Casey was called the chameleon after all. She hugged the both of them with a laugh.

"Hey Casey! Love the hair." Olivia said with a smile.

Casey giggled and tugged at her locks. "I love your hair Miss. I'm never going to dye my hair ever!" Casey sassed.

Olivia once dark brown hair was now dyed auburn with a few blonde streaks. She had it done Saturday, so the day before. Her grams had taken her to the beauty shop to get it done.

Melinda skated over to them, with Fin close behind her, with a large smile on her face. "You look great Livvie."

"Thanks Mel." Olivia said as she hugged her.

Melinda smiled and hugged her back.

Fin gave a nod and smile at Elliot. "So Liv have you ever skated before?"

"Yeah. I when I use to baby sit the kids that lived next door." she said simply.

"Good. Well let's get those skates and then we can get to the floor!" Huang said excitedly.

Olivia smiled brightly and got Elliot's hand and they walked over to the skate loaning place and got their sizes. Olivia giggled as Elliot tied her skate laces and helped her up. "Why thank you kind sir."

"You are welcome beautiful lady. Can I have this skate?" He asked as he held his hand.

Olivia giggled. "Of course you can." she got his hand and they started to skate to P.Y.T by Michael Jackson. Olivia got hands with Elliot and looked around. She could see Casey and Preston skating with one another. Fin was helping Melinda skate and Huang and Preston were drinking a icee together at their table. She smiled and called out. "Na Na Na Na Na!" along with all the other girls in the skating ring.

~later~

It was nearing 9:00pm when they all decided to sit down and get some food. They had ordered a couple pizzas and french fries and of course Icees. They were all eating and chatting with one another.

"Man next group date should be bowling." Casey said with a laugh.

"I've never been." Olivia confessed.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What!" Olivia chuckled. "I wasn't allowed to do a lot of things."

Elliot kissed the side of her head and whispered against her ear. "No worries, we'll go and I can teach you how to bowl"

Olivia, for some reason, flushed red at his words and she let out a little nervous giggle.

Everyone at the table laughed and continued to make plans for next month group date. Soon Noah and George's sisters were there to take them home. So everyone decided it was time for them to leave. Olivia and Elliot leaving together. Preston taking Casey home in his new car and of course Fin taking Melinda home.

Fin drove with the radio playing a Eminem song. He saw Melinda's worried face out of the corner of his eye. "Something wrong baby?" he asked.

Melinda sighed and ran a hand through her curly brown hair. "I just have this weird feeling that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel a little uneasy." Melinda said after a few minutes of trying to figure out her feelings.

Fin nodded and simply said nothing. He wasn't sure of what to say. "I'm sure everything is-"

But Melinda cut him off when he turned on her street. "Is that ambulance in front of my house?" she yelled.

"I'm not sure Mel." Fin said as he stopped the car two houses down, it was as close as he could get. "Mel baby wait."

But Melinda was already running out of the car and down the street. "What's going on!" she cried.

Fin quickly got out of the car and followed her. His heart sank when he realized that it was in front of her house. He quickly said a quick prayer for her mother's safety.

"Mommy? Daddy? Someone tell me what's going on!" Melinda cried as she rushed up the stairs and was pushed out of the way by EMT's pushing a stretcher. Melinda's eyes went wide when she saw that it was indeed her mother. "Mom..." she whispered as she stood frozen in place. Her mother didn't look good, not good at all.

Fin ran over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Fin get to the hospital right now." Melinda's father said as he came out of the house in a hurry.

"But..daddy..what's going on?" Melinda cried.

He simply kissed her forehead and ran after the EMT's.

"DADDY!" She screamed.

"Melinda. Go to the hospital with Fin. Fin take her there now. That is an order." the older man said.

"Yes sir. Come on Mel." Fin said as he gently tugged Mel's arm.

Melinda with him her brown eyes wide with unshed tears. "Fin...i think this is it! I..think this..is it." she cried as he put her into the front seat of his car and speed off.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey people of earth! Here is a new chapter! I started this same chapter maybe a dozen times and I couldn't find the right one. But I think this is it! So review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Specail Victims Unit**_

"I cant believe she didn't tell us." Alex said softly as she got into the car with Munch and his mother. She had tears in her eyes.

Munch brought his pregnant girlfriend close to him and wiped her tears away. "I know me either. But I kind of understand." He fixed his suit jacket and leaned against the backseat, still holding Alex close, and he said. "We are ready mom."

Karen nods and says "Let's go." She pulled out of the driveway and heads to church.

~Casey~

Casey was crying as looked in the mirror as she tried to adjust her make up. "Oh fuck it!" she exclaimed as it started to run again. She got her wash cloth and washed it all off. She had dyed her hair black and had purple tips. She went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe it happened. She leaned back against the couch and called Preston. "Hey are you going to be there?"

Preston sighed and said. "Of course Case. I'll be at your building in like a moment. You should head down right about now."

"Okay, heading down now."Casey replied with a sigh. She hung up the phone and walked out of her empty home and went downstairs to her waiting boyfriend. "Let's get this over with." she whispered as she leaned against the seat.

Preston nods and he gets her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be okay." He said softly.

Casey nods. "I hope you are right.

~Huang~

Huang was in the car with his sisters and his mother, his father wasn't able to make it, and they all had red eyes.

"Oh this is going to be so sad." Joy said as she leaned against the window with a heavy sigh.

Huang nods from his spot in the front seat. "It is." He whispered sadly. "I can't believe that this happened." He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at a text he had just received. He smiled softly and texted back. _** C u there xoxo. **_He sent his reply to Noah with a smile. He sighed softly as he leaned back in his seat and stared out the window.

~Olivia~

"Grams! I can't find my stockings!" Olivia yelled from her room.

"Did you look in the hamper?" Her grandmother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia turned and looked at the hamper and right on top was her black stockings. "Found them!" she called. She sat on her bed and pulled them on under her black skirt. She frowned when she saw the hole. "Crap!" she whispered as she pulled them off and threw them back on the hamper. "Grams! They have a hole! I'm just going to forget about it." She called to her as she pulled her hair into a neat bum. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. "It's going to be okay Liv, you just have to be there for her." She whispered softly. She grabbed her little black purse and walked down the stairs to her waiting grandmother.

"Ready darling?" her grandmother asked as she applied some lipstick.

"Yeah." Olivia replied softly.

Grams turned from the mirror and looked at her granddaughter. She opened her arms and smiled when Olivia came to her. "It's going to be okay darling. All of you will get through this."

"I know." Olivia said softly.

~Elliot~

"I'm coming!" Elliot yelled down to his dad. He tied his tie and grabbed his wallet and phone and walked downstairs to his waiting parents and little sister. "Ready."

Bernie walked over to her son and smoothed his hair down and wiped something from his cheek. "Now we are ready."

"Ma!" Elliot sighed with a slight eye roll.

Bernie simply smiled and hugged her son. "Let's go."

Elliot's father rolled his eyes and said. "Come on we don't want to be late."

The Stabler family walked outside to their car and got inside it. Elliot got in the backseat next to his sister and sent a text to Olivia. _**Hey Love, On the way to the church. Save me a seat!**_ Elliot smiled softly when he got her text back. _**Sure thing. We just got here**_. He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled softly.

~Melinda and Fin~

Melinda sat at her dresser as she brushed her hair over and over again. Her eyes were red with tears and she couldn't turn away from the mirror.

"Come on Mel, we have to get to the church." Her father said softly.

"I'm not going." Melinda replied softly.

Derick sighed and said. "Melinda we have been through this. We have to go."

Melinda shook her head. "You have to go! I'm not going and you can't make me! Now get out my room!" she shouted at her father.

Derick looked at her and said. "You aren't the only one that lost her Melinda." His voice was laced with tears and hurt. "I'll be downstairs. You need to go." He walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Melinda threw her brush at the door with a cry and she collapsed on the dresser with a sob.

Derick opened the front door for Fin. "She's refusing to come..do..do you think you could convince her?" he asked softly.

Fin nods. "Don't worry sir. I got her. You can go to the church. I'll drop her off."

Derick nods and with a sad look up the stairs he walked out the house and hurried to the church.

Fin took a breath and he walked up the stairs and gently knocked on her door before he walked inside. "Hey babe." He said softly as he went over to her. He gently tapped her shoulders as he got on his knees next to her.

"I don't want to go Fin. I can't take it." Melinda whispered against her hands.

Fin sighed and brought her close and hugged her to his chest. "I know you don't babe. But your mom would want you to be there. She would want you to be strong for her and be strong for your father."

Melinda buried her head on his chest and she said. "It's so hard Fin. I miss her so much and it hurts so badly."

Fin rubbed soothing on her back and said."I know babe. I know. But it's going to get better, it might take a while but it will get better. And I will be there every step of the way and so will our friends and of course your dad. So don't worry."

Melinda nods and hugs him close. She stayed like that a good few minutes before she said."Let's go." She sat up and looked at him.

"Okay love." Fin said softly as he kissed her softly.

Melinda kissed him back and she sat up and hugged him close. She pulled away and said. "Let's go." She stood up and got his hand.

Fin too her to his car and the drove to the church in silence. He got her hand as they walked in and took their seats in the front.

Melinda turned around and looked at everyone that was here. She smiled softly at all her friends, who returned the smile, she turned back and face her mother's casket. She took a deep breath and got Fin's hand.

Fin kissed her cheek and whispered."It's okay Mel."

Melinda softly smiled and leaned against him. "It will."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but trying to get my thoughts together on this story! Please enjoy and of course review XD**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"But I don't understand why!" Casey exclaimed to her older brother.

"Because I'm a grown man, Case, I have other things to do now." Lucas replied with an eye roll.

Casey glared at her brother and went to her room, slamming the door. It was one of the rare weekend that her brother was off of work. She loved when he was off of work, they usually went to dinner and then go for a movie. But that wasn't going to happen today because he was taking his new girlfriend, Virginia, out to their New Jersey get away home for the whole weekend. Lucas and Virginia had been dating for nearly two months, most likely his longest relationship, and we already in that lovely dovey stage. Casey didn't have a problem with Virginia, hell she actually like that woman, but now she wasn't sure how she was liking how this woman was taking her brother's attention. She sighed as she sat on her bed and looked at the ground. She yanked at her pink tinted strings of hair and sighed. She hated to seem like the bratty little sister but she missed her brother and these weekends were the only times they had. She picked up her phone and called Alex. "Hello?"

"Hey Case, what's up?" Alex asked

"Nothing much...so what are you doing this weekend?" Casey asked nibbling her bottom lip.

Alex sighed and said. "Going to the stupid Lamaze class with Munch and then doing other things to get ready for the baby." she rubbed her seven month tummy. **(A.N pretty sure that's right..if not it is now XD)**

Casey nods and smiled. "Okay. Tell Munch hi for me and give my god daughter a rub for me."

Alex giggled and said. "Will do." she had decided to have Casey be her daughter's god mother and Melinda and Olivia had said they would be proud aunties. Munch had chosen Fin as the baby's god father.

Casey hung up the phone and said as she leaned against the headboard. Huang was on a date with Noah, Elliot and Olivia were studying for the SAT's and she wasn't going to try Fin and Melinda. Every since her mom died last month Melinda was focused on dream of being a doctor and Fin was there for her, they all understood that it was her way of coping and they knew that Melinda needed Fin to help her through this. She sighed and finally got down to her boyfriend, Preston. She and him were good last month but then things started to dwindle right after Valentine's day. Casey wasn't sure what it was but she knew their relationship was once again on the rocks. He just wasn't talking to her anymore. She sighed and called him. She frowned when it went straight to voice mail. She threw her phone towards the end of the bed and looked up when there was knock at the door. "Come in." she said.

Lucas walked in the room and sat down next to his sister. He looked her over and smiled. Casey' once black hair with purple tips was still black and had pink tips. "I'm surprise your hair hasn't fallen out yet." he playfully tugged the strand she had been pulling before.

Casey giggled softly and said. "I usually cut if off when it's get damaged."

"I know that. Last time you cut it right below your earlobe...I called you C-tip..like Q-tip." he laughed.

Casey rolled her eyes and shoved him, a smile on her face. "Whatever...what do you want?" she asked as she looked at him.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. "This weekend I'm going to the get away house with Virginia..next weekend I'm going to spend each day with you doing something...okay?"

Casey looked up at him. "What about work?"

"I can call off for three days..I'm sure I have plenty of sick days I can use." Lucas said with a smile.

Casey smiled brightly at her brother and hugged him. "Thanks."

Lucas kissed her forehead and said. "So, where are you going this weekend?"

"Most likely Huang's house..or I'm staying home." Casey replied.

Lucas frowned slightly but sighed. He hated having his sister alone in the apartment but he knew she would be able to defend herself, he made sure she took defense classes. He kissed her forehead and said. "Okay, see you Sunday night."

"Okay." Casey said with a smile. She walked her brother to the door and actually hugged Virginia and watched them leave. She looked the door behind them and looked around the empty apartment and sighed softly. She looked at her phone and said. "Screw this. I'm going to the mall." she got her stuff together and she went mall. She smiled as she walked around and looked at everything. She loved to be in the mall and just people watch and window shop. She waved at some people she saw from school.

"Hey there Novak." a voice said

Casey turned and smiled at Chester Lake. Chester was new to school and she knew that he took a instant liking to her. She secretly thought he was cute and liked his fresh sense of humor. So she tried to distance herself from him because Cassandra Novak was not a cheater. "Hey Chester."

Chester went over to her and smiled as he hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" Casey asked as she pulled away to look at him better. She rolled her eyes slightly, of course the Florida born was wearing a light leather jacket and a t-shirt in the New York march weather. "Your going to catch a cold in that attire."

"I'm good and I haven't yet and I've been here for a month now." Chester replied with a smile. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing better to do? You, and you better not say because your stalking me.." Casey said with a giggle.

"Damn, you caught me." Chester teased with a smile.

Casey smiled at him and said. "Come on let's get some french fries. I'm starving."

Chester nods and hooked arms with her and guides her to the food court. "So where is that boyfriend of yours?" his voice light but his eyes were slightly narrowed.

Casey smirked softly at that but covered that with a sigh and a slight smile. "No clue. Called him and he didn't answer."

Chester shook his head and ordered their fries. "Bad on his part. Good on mine."

"And why is it good for you?" Casey asked as she played with the ketchup packets.

"Because he is my competition, Casey Novak. I want to be with you and he is in the way. So when he screws up it's good for me because I'm here to make it better." Chester replied truthfully a smile on his face.

Casey nods at this. She was flattered that he actually wanted her. It felt good to be wanted. "Okay then." she got their fries and he got the drinks. She guides him over to the empty table near the picture booth. She heard the camera clicking and she smiled, turning her attention back to Chester, who was staring at her, she blushed softly. "So, what now?"

"Tell me more about yourself." Chester said with a smile.

Casey told him about how she wasn't sure what she wanted to do after graduation. But she was aiming for either a lawyer or psychologist. She told him about most of her hair colors and her brother and even about her parents. She was in the middle of telling him about her brother's previous girlfriend, the one who had a cheek piercing, when a couple emerged from the photo booth. She turned to look at the happy couple and her heart clenched as she watched Preston, her Preston, and Monique Jeffries.

Preston smiled and got the pictures as they printed out and brought Monique close and started to kiss her.

Casey blinked as she watched the scene before us. Before she even knew what she was doing she was standing and walking over to him. "Hey Preston.." her voice stony and icy.

Preston blinked and pushed Monique away quickly. "Hey Case!"

"Don't hey Case me you cheating asshole! I knew something was coming between us! I never would have suspected Monique though..I..I it's over Preston. Consider your number permanently deleted from my phone." Casey said as she tossed her red slushie in his face. She walked past Monique with a glance as she dumped her ketchup covered fries on her.

Preston and Monique stood their in shock.

Chester glared at them as he rushed past them, trying to catch up to Casey. "Hey, Case! Slow down! Don't forget your jacket."

But Casey was already out the mall and heading home. Her hand clutching her phone as she dialed the first person that came to her mind.

"Hello, Case? Are you okay?" Lucas asked his little sister worridly.

"Preston cheated on me." Casey whispered softly as she leaned against a pole, shivering from the cold."I caught him coming out of the photo booth with Monique freaking Jeffries!"

"Where are you?" Lucas asked as he pulled his car over. He was still in town, Virginia had to stop at some places before they went to the get away house.

"Near that CVS on 15th street." Casey whispered.

"Go in and I'll be right there." Lucas told his little sister.

"Okay, thanks Lucas." Casey said. She hung up the phone and went inside the CVS to wait for her brother. It had to have been 10 minutes when the bell rang and Casey looked away from the aisle she had been staring down and looked towards the door. "Lucas." she whispered as she got up and ran to his brother.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Sis, he was a jerk anyway...let's get you home."

Casey nods with a whimper as she finally let the tears fall. This was one of the reasons why she loved her brother, he was always there when she needed him most.


End file.
